Bloody School
by TheOlympus
Summary: It was not like an ordinary fanfiction we always read about Naruto. I want to make something different. Who doesn't want to see our Naruto and other character become a vampire? Blood, blood- Oh such a sweet blood. No yaoi! Just like students and their mentors!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim all of Naruto's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except my other character, they're mine.**

 **Warning: If you do not like violence and blood, you better get away from this story. Already warn you!**

 **Enjoy the show~**

He stroked her neck and she backed away a little more. In a flash, he was behind her, pulling her against him and licking her neck. She started breathing hysterically and he grazed her pale flesh gingerly with the soft part of his fangs. She tugged at his arms, already aware of the fact that she was weaker than him, and kicked his leg as hard as she could with the point of her heel.

"Oh come on," he purred, "you're asking for it, wearing that flimsy little V-neck... I can see the vein throbbing in your neck... you want it, don't you?"

"No! Please, no, don't!"

"It won't hurt.. it'll be over before you know it."

"I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Then why did you come to this school?"

"B-because th-they said you were safe; that you wouln't harm us!"

"Is it for our charming looks, perhaps?" His voice was raspy like he would die if he didn't get any of her blood within the minute. And yet, he appeared to be calm and cool. His expression was smoothe and his bright, luminous blue eyes caught her in a trapped gaze.

"No, i-it's just that this school is the best school there is in Japan and I-I wanted to become a doctor and-"

He knew she was rambling on out of fear and he was no longer interested in her desires or ambitions.

"A doctor, eh? Then.." he spun her around to make her face him, "you must know all about the human body and.. what flows through it."

"Pl-please!" she begged.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise."

She shrieked as he pierced her flesh with his sharp little fangs and feasted off her. As he had said, she was starting to enjoy it and she moaned as he sucked her blood and allowed it to fill his mouth with glee. When he released her, she dropped to the ground and he simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ah.." he sighed, content. "What are you, B plus?"

She nodded shakily, body quivering as she tried to stand, but was too light-headed and hadn't the strength to. "A-a-aren't you going t-to..?"

"What? Turn you into a vampire? Why should I?"

"B-but I-"

"I thought you didn't want to become a vampire."

"B-but I-I'll die-"

"You won't. I've left you with enough blood to stay alive. And besides, I've got healing powers. Nobody I bite will die unless I suck all the blood out of them. You're lucky you had me. If any of the others got you, you would've been dead or a vampire by now."

"Th-thank you?"

"No problemo."

With a sigh, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and leaped up the building with only his feet, crawling through an open window and disappearing out of sight.

-Ryan-

He took a deep breath and spotted Chouji at his locker, sucking at the straw he'd pushed through a plasma-pack.

"Okay, that is just disgusting."

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! You got someone!"

"Hmm?"

"I can smell it! Where is she? Is she still alive?"

"Why couldn't it be a 'he'?"

"Cos you're not like that. You think girls have sweeter blood. You're a sweet-tooth, Naruto. Now tell me, where is she?"

"Get your own damn victim. I didn't do anything."

"Ooh, Tsunade's gonna get you for this one!"

Naruto punched his shoulder playfully and smirked. "Why would she find out?" he asked as he strolled away briskly.

"Ah! So you admit it!" Chouji looked down at his plasma-pack, realizing it was already empty, and tossed it underneath Shino's locker.

-Ryan-

"You're late, Uzumaki."

"I'm sorry, sensei, I had some trouble getting to school."

"Fine. Whatever. Sit."

"Yes, sensei."

Uchiha Itachi continued his lesson and Naruto took his seat by the window, next to Sasuke.

"Where've you been, dobe?" Sasuke whispered, turning from his mentor at the front to his friend. The raven's eyes suddenly spread open wide when he saw the glimmering droplet of blood on the blonde's lower lip. "You... You got someone!"

"Shht! Keep it down, jerktard." Naruto smiled as he continued, "B plus. Delicious, I tell you."

Sasuke was about to reply, but Itachi interrupted him.

"You two in the back! Shut up."

"Yes, sensei!" the two said in chorus.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and continued in a more hushed tone of voice, "Where? When? You're gonna get into serious trouble, you know that?"

"Trouble? What for? She's still alive."

"I said, SHUT UP."

"Sorry, sensei!"

Sasuke and Naruto both looked down at their desks until Sasuke kicked him and whispered in a menacing tone, "You idiot, you're gonna get expelled."

"Not if I don't get caught."

"Okay! Uchiha and Uzumaki, detention for a week."

"What?!"

Sasuke kicked the blonde again and Naruto yelped.

"I mean, sorry, sensei."

Itachi smirked ever-so-lightly and went on with the lesson.

 **During Lunch**

"Uzumaki!"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up, only to come eye to eye with his mentor, Hatake Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you."

"Fuck."

"Get moving."

"Yes, sir."

-Ryan-

As the two of them walked through the halls, Kakashi scanned the area to see if there was anyone around before pushing the blonde against a row of lockers, causing a whole lot of noise. Naruto merely chuckled though, looking up curiously.

"What appears to be the problem, sir?"

"You know what the problem is," Kakashi hissed.

"Oh yes?"

"If you can't control your hunger, we don't need you at this academy."

"Is it such a problem, then? I mean; she's alive and well. She'll be back to studying in an hour or so."

"She is scarred for life and prepared to scar the reputation of this school, as well."

"How was I to know such a thi-" but his mentor had already pulled him back by his T-shirt and shoved him against the lockers once more.

"If you insistantly couldn't control your need anymore," the man growled in a lower tone of voice, "you could have come to me."

There was silence for a while, until, "You know I don't like male blood."

"This isn't a matter of taste! Blood is blood and if that is what you are craving for, then go for it. Just do it with the right people. You all got blood pills, why are you not taking those?"

"My body can not endure them at times. It depends on how strong my body is. And you know what makes it stronger."

"You could have asked Chouji for a plasma pack."

Naruto pulled a disgusted face.

"You could have done a million other things besides biting a human girl!"

Naruto huffed. "Look, can we just go to Tsunade-sama's office to get it over with? I'd really like to get this talk off my back."

"Oh it isn't just a talk, Naruto. I doubt you'll be coming back to this school at all."

The teen was silent, but persisted upon going to speak to the bleach-blonde principal.

-Ryan-

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, causing a huge crack to burst the middle of it. If she had wanted it to, she could have made the whole table crumble to pieces, but it wasn't exactly in the school-budget to go buy polished desks for the fun of it.

"You idiot!" she jammed out through clenched teeth. "How could you do something so stupid?! What are you, retarded?!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama." Naruto replied with his arms crossed behind his back and his feet a little apart as though he were a soldier.

"Yes, well, sorry isn't going to get my reputation back, is it?! Do you have any idea what the consequences of your actions are?! For years we have been able to keep up our clean name and now you've destroyed all the hard work of my predecessors! Do you even have the slightest idea how many vampires have bitten a human in this school before?!"

".. Very little, m'am?"

"NONE!" Tsunade boomed. "None! Not one vampire has succeeded to soil the name of Rouku Nintai Shouri (Hardship Endurance Triumph) High! And you --" she took a while to contain all her anger in her fist. "You are the retard that screwed us all over! I don't know whether to kill you or just expell you!"

Naruto didn't shriek or anything. "Do whatever you think is best, Tsunade-sama."

The bleach-blonde female smirked, throwing her fist against the wall behind her, causing a huge crack to spread all the way to the ceiling. "I will do exactly that. You are going to stay in this school-"

Naruto let out a big sigh, but her sentence wasn't over yet,

"-and you will donate your own blood to the school's laboratory, to help fill up plasma-packs."

"What? But, Tsunade-sama, if I lose that much blood, I'll-" but his mentor had kicked him in the face, which resulted in the blonde smacking right into the wall, but Kakashi didn't care in the slightest.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," he said, bowing to the lady, before heading over to his charge and dragging him away by the collar of his black-white-red school uniform.

-Ryan-

The vampire lounge was filled with sofa's, occupied by those who enjoyed to feast on each-other in the dim lights of the fiery neon-displays on the walls. It had been the idea of the two female class-counselors, Ino and Sakura, to create a vampire lounge. After a lot of begging and persuasion ( of which plenty had been the hard evidence that vampires long for blood more during school-hours , being surrounded by a bunch of humans ), they had gotten what they wanted. And the decoration? That was female fun.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Gaara and Sai, had been sitting on the sofa's in the corner of the lounge, unaccompanied by the female vampires who were basically throwing themselves at each-and-every vampire in the room.

Kakashi nearly tripped over Kiba and Hinata who were laying on the floor, drinking from each-other's necks as though their lives depended on it. (Which they did, if you thought about it.)

"You're damn-ass lucky," the teen's mentor lectured the blonde, before dropping him next to Sasuke and leaving the vampire lounge with some quick words of, "Keep it safe, kiddies."

Naruto's friends all turned to him as he sat up straight, groaning as he cracked his neck.

"And?" Shikamaru asked.

"And what?"

"Oh come on, Naruto," Chouji said, "you know what we want to know."

"Are you expelled or not?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nope."

"But?" the raven prodded him on.

"But I've got to help out with filling the plasma-packs."

"Wow, you got off the hook easily," Chouji smiled, popping a couple of blood-pills in his mouth. Before Chouji became a vampire, he was chubby. Now he was as lean as all the rest, being it so that he craved for blood more than junk-food.

"No," Shikamaru replied. "That can't be it. There's got to be a catch. They wouldn't want Naruto to help out with filling the plasma-packs; he's too clumsy for that. They want your blood, don't they? They will be helping you to fill the plasma-packs; not other way around."

"You know, Shikamaru, you are way too smart for your own good," Naruto chuckled, standing up when he heard the bell for the start of the second half of school.

"Hn," was Shikamaru's only response, though.

When Naruto and Sasuke headed to class together, the raven was staring at him intently, which was annoying Naruto thoroughly.

"Okay, seriously, I know I'm attractive, but could you quit staring?"

"You're gonna break if you donate blood to those guys."

"Yes, well, there isn't much to be done now, is there? I can consider myself lucky I can stay in this school."

"Naruto, we all know that when you're hungry, you're weak. When you're weak, your body can't handle the blood pills. If they suck too much blood out of you, they'll k-"

"Worries for later, Sasuke." And the blonde waved the raven off as a sign that he didn't want to hear it anymore. Sasuke complied and the two of them started annoying each other and poking each other on their way to Maths.

-Ryan-

Kurenai-sensei was, obviously, a vampire. Of all the teachers, she was the one that stood out the most as a vampire. It was probably her eyes that gave it away. She had been born a vampire, so she couldn't do anything about it. And being it so that her natural eye colour was red, the glow in her eyes was so intent that her eyes appeared to have the colour of blood.

The only thing different about vampires' eyes, is that their eyes seem to be glowing when it's dark. The colour itself stands out more, as well, and when they lose themselves and to berserk, the whites of their eyes turn black. Once that happens, the vampire cannot be stopped, nor can it stop itself and lives will, inevitably, be lost.

"Inuzuka, four. You'd better study hard for the next test." She glared at Kiba for just a moment, too short for humans to notice, but long enough for the vampires to see.

Naruto gniffled. Kiba was Kurenai's charge, along with Hinata and Shino.

"Uzumaki, three."

Naruto abruptly stopped and noted his grade in his agenda, only 'correctly'. Basically, he noted it as a seven, because he believed it was only fair.

It was an unwritten rule that vampires without parents would have to show their grades to their mentors. And Kakashi sure as hell wasn't gonna be happy with his grades at all if he found out. It made Naruto wish he had Shikamaru's mentor, Asuma. That man was unstoppable when it came to being stoic and uncaring. Kind of like Shikamaru. Only Shikamaru was kinder and less obvious when it came to not giving a shit at all. At least he was able to state it politely.

Naruto's only occupation during Maths was throwing tiny pieces of paper at Kiba, who threw them back just as hard, if not harder. Kurenai had caught it with her eyes, but didn't say anything, out of fear that the students just might give up all hope on learning together with vampires, because they were just too dangerous. None of the humans were able to see the tiny bits of paper, and it would only scare the shit out of them if they knew what was going on without their knowledge.

And nobody dared to wreck the name of this prestiguous school... except Naruto, of course.

-Ryan-

Biology was Naruto's last period of the day and he wasn't looking forward to the teachings of his mentor at all. It was the only class in which the blonde really had to pay attention if he didn't want any of his mates thinking he was slacking off cos his mentor was his teacher, and he also knew that Kakashi wouldn't believe he was trying his hardest at understanding Biology if he didn't put in an effort.

It wasn't true, of course. But he loved to play offended whenever the silverhaired vampire accused him of being lazy and unmotivated.

And it sure wasn't fun to have to learn about the human body and the cells that it contained when under the pressure of not-biting anyone. Even with Kakashi's back to him, he could feel the killer intent radiating from the man's body whenever he so much as looked at the beautiful, soft neck of the girl in front of him.

 **After class**

Naruto wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he and Sasuke exited the classroom.

"Izumi-san?" Sasuke asked.

"She has the most exquisite smell in the whole world. I swear, if blood could smell like flowers, then hers does."

"Get a hold of yourself, mosquito-boy. You could suck a whole collony dry."

"Are you telling me you couldn't? You're a famous Uchiha. You could drink up a herd of cows if you wanted to."

"But I control the strength of restraining my lusts. If only you were born an Uchiha, then perhaps you might understand."

"Psh, are you telling me Itachi can control himself when the two of you are alone?"

Sasuke pushed the blonde roughly, yet still playfully. "You know that's a whole different matter. The only blood that could satisfy an Uchiha is the blood of another Uchiha."

"Still, he's your brother, dude. I couldn't imagine having a family-member as my mentor."

"Well, he is, whether I want him to be or not. It isn't my fault he wanted to become a teacher. Speaking of mentors, yours is standing at the stairway."

Naruto turned around to look at the man all the way at the end of the hall. "So?"

"So why do you think he's there? He's waiting for you, of course."

"Shit! The plasma-packs. He's probably making sure I actually go to the lab."

"So are you?"

"'Course not."

"Now I know you," Sasuke grinned. "Tell him you're going to help me find my jacket first. They always buy that one."

"But if we head to the vampire dorms, he'll just come find me there. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"You could always hide in your locker all night long, like last time."

"Har, har, very funny." Naruto rolled his eyes. His blood started to boil and rush through his body, though, when his mentor walked over to him.

"Sasukeeeee," he whined, expecting the raven to come up with an idea for him.

"You gonna stand there and piss your pants or are we gonna get to the lab already?" Kakashi asked the blonde, standing in front of him in a flash.

"Hatake-sensei, do you think I could bring Naruto to the lab?"

"Like I don't know you two. C'mon, Naruto. You're not running away from this." He grabbed the blonde by his tie and dragged him along, only sparing him enough oxygen to turn around and hiss at the raven, "Great going, Sasuke, that was ingenius!" sarcastically.

-Ryan-

They called the vampire dorms moon dorms, because it sounded nicer. Female vampires slept in the East wing, while Male vampires slept in the West one. The dorms were in the back of the school. If you wanted to get to them, you had to cross the Garden of Hope. Another pretty name for something extremely dull and grey. Apparently, it had been full of life, once. Long ago.

Naruto leaned all his weight on his mentor as the older male guided him to the back building, crossing the stoney path in the Garden zigg-zaggily. Eventually, Naruto slung his arm off his mentor's shoulder and dropped to the ground, taking deep breaths as he held his waist, trying to contain himself.

Kakashi kneeled down before the blonde and bit his wrist through his mask. His fangs had created two little holes in the black fabric, but they were so tiny you could barely see them.

Naruto's mind raced and he wanted to grab his mentor's arm and drink all the blood it contained, but he knew well enough that you couldn't disrespect an older vampire like that. His feet started to kick and it took both his arms now to hold himself back. He turned his head away and shut his eyes, but his nostrils had caught on to the scent of his mentor's sweet blood and he couldn't help but whine like a puppy in longing.

The silverhaired vampire held his wrist out to the blonde and nodded his head in praise, almost as if to congratulate him for restraining himself so well in such a weak state. When a mentor nodds his/her head, it is usually their way of telling their charge they are permitted to drink, only because they were respectful and waited obediently.

Naruto grabbed the vampire's arm with both hands and feasted off his blood happily, head in the clouds like a child who had gotten fifty dollars in a toy-store. He ravaged off his mentor's cells and took them up in his own body, claiming them as his. Not once had any vampire thought about illnesses that came with taking up another's blood, because they are too strong to get sick.

But not only that; for a vampire to become a mentor, he or she must be an extremely strong and accomplished vampire. And those who are able to get that far must be utterly healthy and immune to all sicknesses.

And Naruto had drunk Kakashi's blood before. He knew his mentor was healthy as a horse.

The older vampire held up his other hand as a sign that the blonde had to stop and Naruto, finding it as hard as ever, braced himself as he pulled his fangs out of his mentor's arm. He had not been satisfied with so little blood, even if he had created two additional holes to suck from. Naruto barely ever was satisfied. But that was just because he was a pureblood. A pureblood vampire without parents to drink from.

Still, he felt stronger and more capable to get by alone again.

"Can you find your way to the West Wing by yourself?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." And with that, the more accomplished vampire headed for the mentors' dorms in the South wing.

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing on his way again.

-Ryan-

His mates had all been asleep already when he entered his room. Ever wing consisted of ten rooms; with space for eight people in every room. It was highly prohibited and against the rules for a male vampire to go to a female vampire's room at night and they were not allowed out of their rooms after ten p.m.

It wasn't true that vampires die in the sun. They only get weaker. This was something that Tsunade had taken advantage of when she created the school, and she had made it so that all vampires must attend class during the day instead of at night, because they are weaker and less able to cause much damage. This only served to be brutally annoying, though, because most vampires are therefore extremely tired at the end of the day and sleep all through the night, when they should be awake.

Naruto didn't mind, but his friends did, because when they went home for the holidays, their whole sleeping-pattern was off. Most of his mates slept through New Year's eve, when their parents and youngest siblings went to celebrate at a banquet.

Naruto himself, had never been invited to such a banquet, but he attended them sometimes. Just for the fun of it, you know. Humans with the most delicious blood were present at these 'parties' and the wine was mixed with blood, causing vampires to not only be satisfied, but also woozy.

The blonde crawled into bed tiredly, his mentor's blood still rushing through his veins, keeping him awake. He hated this. He was tired like hell and he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think of was Kakashi's wrist as he planted his lips on it and pierced it with his fangs. He relived the moment and felt shivers all over his body.

He wanted, nay, needed more.

 **First chapter finish**! **Click click favorite or follow story if you like it!**

 **Yosh! See you next time minna!**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not claim all of Naruto's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except my other character, they're mine.**

 **Pat123: Thank you for the review.**

 **Warning: If you do not like violence and blood, you better get away from this story. Already warn you!**

 **Enjoy the show~**

Naruto awoke to a loud yell. Before he had even gotten the chance to open his eyes, Kiba had his hands around his throat and pushed him against the ground with full-force.

"You fucking imbecile!" Kiba screamed and Naruto smelled the ever-present smell of blood extremely close to his face. It took a while for him to remember last night, when he had been thriving for more of the metal-scented liquid and gone for the brunette's arm.

"Hey, at least I didn't bite your neck, right?"

"You freak! What do you think Hinata's gonna say when she sees this?!"

"What, just tell her Kurenai did it."

"Kurenai-sama always bites my hand, you retard!"

"Hinata doesn't know that."

"Hinata knows that Kurenai-sama always bites in the same place!"

"Then just tell her she had a change of mind. People have that all the time."

"I hope for YOUR well-being that she buys it, scarface! If she doesn't..." Kiba let his sentence drag on threateningly.

"Then what? You know I'm stronger than you."

"You're obviously starved to death, else you wouldn't do something like this! You're weak, Uzumaki-boy! Now get the fuck away from my bed!"

Naruto was ready to fling himself at the Inuzuka, but Sasuke held him back and muttered, "Don't get yourself into bad situations. Think of what Kakashi-sensei would say if you beat the shit outta dogbreath."

The blonde didn't say anything for a while, but eventually mumbled, "I don't give a shit what Kakashi-sama thinks."

"Isn't it him who gave you his blood last night?"

"How would you know?"

"I know that you wouldn't have had the strength to make it back to our room if he hadn't."

"He only gave my a little. Not enough to dull my senses by far. I couldn't sleep."

"You fell asleep next to Kiba's bed; I think you were tired enough."

"I was tired, yeah. I just couldn't sleep."

"It's just the kick, Naruto. Ecstacy and extreme alertness and awareness is one of the things you'll have to deal with when you take in another's blood."

"Yeah."

"So, let's go fetch ourselves some breakfast, shall we?"

-R-

Most humans didn't go near the vampires during meals, because they were well-aware of the fact that they would way rather have a glass of blood with their eggs than water or coffee.

Naruto was a milk-drinker. Sasuke preferred coffee.

"And what do you gents have later?" Sakura asked as she, Ino, Tenten, Sai and Shikamaru joined them at their table.

"Economy," Sasuke answered as Naruto nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Ugh, Kakuzu-sensei is so boring. Bad luck," Ino replied.

"Beats Physics. I really don't like learning from my own mentor," Shikamaru added, leaning his head on the table.

"That's cos you've got to stay awake," Naruto said, poking the teen in the cheek to see if he was still awake.

"At least I'll get to sleep afterwards. We get English from Zabuza-sensei. He's even less motivated than Genma-sensei."

"You guys are lucky. We start with History from Iruka-sensei and then we've got Chem from Itachi-sensei."

"Oh, Tenten, you've got no clue how lucky you are," Naruto disagreed, "we may start with Economy, but we've got two hours of Maths after that."

"After each other?"

"Yeah.." Naruto sighed.

"Poor boy," Sakura smirked evily, "you're gonna need something zingy to keep you happy, then, don't you think?" She reached her hand over the table and turned her wrist to his mouth, nodding as though she were a mentor herself.

Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"Better take the chance while you still can; Kakashi's late for breakfast again, but if he walks in and sees you..." Sasuke didn't finish the sentence for the better, and Naruto took that as approval and permission to let himself have a morning treat.

He took her hand and leaned over the table a little to penetrate her soft, young skin, with his sharp little fangs. She smiled even broader Sai looked around for his mentor before doing the same with Ino.

Sakura giggled before mischieveously noting, "Now you're in my debt, Naruto-kun."

Naruto knew exactly what she meant by that and reached his arm out across the table for her. Her stumpr, smaller teeth cut right through his flesh like tiny razors and a drop of blood landed on a slice of toast on the plate beneath his wrist.

Ino grinned as Sai fed her the slice of toast and only Shikamaru felt left-out. Sasuke had never felt that hunger for the blood of his friends, because the respected Uchiha clan only strives for the blood of Uchiha. So he simply sipped at his coffee, eyes shut contently as he basked in the serenity of his ground coffeebeans.

"You kids know it's a rule not to have any blood before midday, right?"

"I-Ibiki-sensei!" Ino sputtered.

"I suggest you all stop whatever you're doing and behave like normal students before I get you all expelled."

"It shall not happen again, Ibiki-sama," Sai apologized to his mentor, eye downcast as Ino's hand slipped from his grasp.

"Naturally. If it does, don't even think about coming back here."

"Yes, sir."

When the rule-bound sensei was out of sight, Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed. "No fun at this place at all. We can't do anything!"

"It is to be expected, though," Sasuke sighed as well. "For humans and vampires to study under the same roof... The whole reason for this school was just so vampires could get a good job, as well."

"Still.. we should be allowed to have some fun!"

"I think so too, but their policy is that if you want to have fun, you're better off scowering the streets for some poor people to drink from," Shikamaru replied.

"Jeesh! They're acting like it's a sin to be a vampire!"

"Not so loud, Naruto," Sakura hushed him.

"Think about it," the blonde insisted, though, "we could kill each and every one of them if we wanted to, and yet we're still listening to them like obedient little birds in the clutches of a cat."

"We're not listening to them," Sasuke said, "we're listening to the higher-ups. The vampires who believe we should live together in peace. We would be nothing without the humans."

"How so?"

"Ugh, I don't feel like going into details. This is stuff we'll only learn in like two years or so. All in all, don't worry about it for now." Sasuke set down his empty coffee cup and stood up. "I'm gonna go get myself ready for Economy. You coming?"

"Yeah."

-R-

"Hurry up, Naruto," Sasuke demanded impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Seriously, how long does it take to take a piss?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up to you. Save me the seat by the window."

"Whatever. Be on time."

"Yeah."

Sasuke shut the door to the boys' bathroom behind himself and Naruto lifted his feet up against the wall of his cabin, fingers shaking as he forced himself to take another pill. Just like with the last one, though, he was forced to stand up and chuck the contents of his breakfast in the toilet along with the little blue pill. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead and he took three at a time, but the same happened all over again.

"Calm down, Naruto," he whispered to himself, "it'll be okay. Control yourself."

He took another one, but it was forced out of his body once more.

"Sakura gave you some this morning. It'll be okay. You'll just ask Chouji for a plasma pack during recess."

The thought of the bag with the red fluid had him emptying whatever was left in his stomach; basically stomach acid and other fluids.

He swung the bathroom-door open and tightened his grasp on the little tin box with devilish blue pills inside. He leaned his hands on the edge of the sink and stared at his reflection, seeing nothing but the hopelessness and hunger in his eyes.

He washed his face and took a deep breath. "One more try," he forced himself, shoving another pill down his throat and swallowing as much water as he could while doing so. When he was sure it was in, he felt something was off, and five seconds later the pill was back in the sink, lodging up the drain.

"Screw it!"

-Ryan-

"I am so glad that's over," Kankurou groaned as he stretched and followed the gang outside into the hallway.

"Kankurou.." Naruto clung to his arm, huffing, "do you, by any chance, have a plasma-pack on you?"

"Nope, sorry Naruto. Maybe Gaara's got one."

"He's got P.E. now. Do you know where Chouji is?"

"He should be on his way to Biology right now. Everything cool, Naruto? You look a lil' pale."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need a plasma pack."

"You sure? I thought you were disgusted by those things."

"I am. I just need one."

"Better hurry, then. Maths is gonna start in ten minutes if you want to be on time."

"Shall I go with you?" Sasuke offered.

"No, that's alright. I'll go by myself."

"'Kay. See you later."

"See ya'."

-R-

When Naruto spotted Chouji at the entrance for Biology, he almost freaked out and started screaming the brunette's name, but he managed to control himself and head over to his mate quickly.

"Chouji!" he clung to the boy's big scarf, "I need a plasma pack!"

"Sure, Naruto."

"Come, gimme gimme, quick."

"Oh, now?"

"Well of course now! When else, at Christmas?"

"Sorry Naruto, I haven't gotten any on me right now. D'you want a blood pill instead?"

"No. I can't take them. Do you know anybody here that has one inst-"

"Uzumaki!"

"-ead? Huh? Oh, Kakashi-sama. What appears to be the problem, sir?" He straightened himself out as best he could, but realized he must've failed pathetically. Chouji understood that this was his qeue to leave and entered the classroom, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

Just before the door shut behind the brunette, Kakashi demanded, "What're you doing here? Which class do you have right now?"

When the door shut, however, he gave the teen a considerate look before lightly slapping his cheek and grabbing his chin jaw, turning his face from left to right. "You look pale. Tried drinking your own blood again, have you?"

"No!" Naruto snapped. "I just needed to find a plasma pack."

"And the blood pills? Still can't take them?"

"No, sir."

"Very well," Kakashi sighed, pulling out an emergency plasma pack from his bag. He handed it to the teen, who clawed at it nervously, trying to find the opening. The older vampire sighed again and shoo'ed his hands away before snapping open the plastic mouthpiece.

Naruto slugged it all down within mere seconds and took a deep breath before anouncing, "That wasn't so bad."

"Great, now get to your classroom."

"Yes, sir."

 **Midday**

"Two hours of Maths after each other is just too much," Kiba complained, tailed by Hinata.

"Totally," she agreed, hanging on his heck and tracing over her bitemarks with her fingertips.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he saw the raven exiting the classroom abruptly. He followed the teen, but found himself shoved away agressively the moment he got close to the teen.

"What's up, man?" he asked, getting worried.

"Where-where's Itachi-sama?" Sasuke asked, shaking a little as he sped up.

"Not you, too! Shit! Well, you're the only one who would know; you're the one who has his blood inside you."

But by mentioning that, Sasuke only got more worked up and Narut found himself having to drag him into the boys' bathroom to try and calm him down.

"How long has it been?" he asked as he went into his pocket.

"A month or so."

"A month?!" Naruto repeated. "You're a fucking fool!"

"I'm not like you, Uzumaki." Sasuke spit in the sink. "I can control my urges."

"No, you're forcing yourself to. That's different." Naruto pushed a little blue pill in the raven's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed it and almost instantly calmed down.

"Okay?" Naruto asked, waiting for confirmation that his friend was alright again.

Sasuke nodded and the two left the bathroom calmly and collected.

"Let's go find Itachi-sensei."

-Ryan-

Naruto watched silently as his Chemistry teacher took a strand of his friend's hair between his thumb and index finger and stared deeply into Sasuke's starving eyes. After a while of staring, he brought his finger to his mouth and bit the back of it. The younger raven remained calm until Itachi nodded and he pressed his lips against his brother's flesh, ravaging his blood happily.

Itachi turned from Sasuke to Naruto and the blonde took it as a warning, so he turned around and left the two alone as his teacher wanted.

-R-

He found himself strolling the academy grounds at a leisure pace, only stopping when he saw Gaara behind a tree with Kaori; a human.

It was only when Gaara's seagreen eyes caught sight of him and he stopped sucking her neck abruptly, that he realized he had been staring and he turned away.

"Well come over here, then. You already gave me away."

Kaori giggled. "Gaara-sama, please, you act like I'm a bunny for the fox."

Gaara licked the trail of blood that had oozed out of the holes in her neck up and looked at Naruto, grinning lightly. Naruto instantly understood, without the redhead having to say a word, that that was precisely what she was.

"Here, you can have her. I have no use for her anymore."

"But, Gaara-sama, you said you would turn me into a vampire!"

"Do you want me to kill you?" he replied, voice thunderous, yet still icy cold.

She understood the message and turned her gaze from Gaara to Naruto, almost expectant, yet still pleading.

"Go ahead," Gaara encouraged him, "us purebloods need more than ordinary vampires, do we not?"

Naruto accepted and knealed down beside the brunette girl, placing his lips on the holes in her neck Gaara had already created for him. Feeling an intense rush and wave of pleasure over his body, he opened his shut eyes to look at Gaara questionably while still drinking.

"They say I have a gift," Gaara said, like he understood what Naruto was confused about, "I can pick out the tastiest humans with the finest blood."

Naruto pulled his lips from the girl's neck, noticing that her eyes were already rolling backwards in their sockets. "So you're a sniffer?"

"No. Sniffers do it with their noses. And much less accurately, too, might I add. Why did you stop? Does she not suit your liking, anymore?"

"She might die if I continue."

"Does it matter?"

"I think it does."

"Very well. I shall not argue with another pureblood."

"Do you do this a lot? Feed off humans on school grounds, I mean."

"I do it more than you can count. How else can we remain satisfied? Those vampires do not comprehend how strong we can be once we have met our needs."

"Do you mean... you kill those that see you?"

"Naturally. I can not risk getting caught, can I now?"

"..I guess not." Naruto had gotten uncomfortable and stood up. "Look, my friend's waiting for me. I gotta' go. See ya'."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said, before the blonde could turn around. "You will be silent, shall you not?"

"Of course, Sabaku no Gaara. I can keep my mouth."

"Good. I believe you shall find yourself extremely content tonight."

"Huh?"

But Gaara had already stood up and disappeared out of sight.

"He's fast... is it because he's a trueblood as well?"

-R-

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pushed his way through the students in the vampire lounge.

"Busy. Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

"I can tell. What do we have later?"

"P.E. Then History."

"'Kay."

-R-

The girls were staring at the vampire boys during gym, drooling all over the basketball court as they showed off their lean, beautiful bodies. Little did they know that these vampires were the same monsters that were ready to kill them at any time and it wasn't their good looks that held them back.

They all thought vampires were holy spirits because they were stunning. They thought plasma packs were the big stuff and their pills were to keep them happy. But the big stuff was pumping through their bodies at the very moment.

Meanwhile, Gai-sensei was busy pulling Neji off a pack of girls, who didn't even realize that the vampire was baring his fangs. It was hard, surrounded by a group of beautiful necks. It was just like holding up a buffet before a man who hadn't eaten in years and wasn't allowed to have a single thing.

"Twenty laps!" Gai-sensei ordered.

"Yes, Gai-sama."

Neji knew very well that his mentor would reward him later on and that his desires would be fulfilled.

It was moments like these Naruto wished Kakashi was a little milder and a little more like Gai-sensei.

-R-

Iruka-sensei was Ino's and Shino's mentor. But, then again, anybody who asked him to be his charge would be accepted. Iruka was one of the only mentors who would accept any charge. All the others had their charges assigned to them.

Naruto wouldn't let anyone know, but History actually really interested him. Iruka-sensei was extremely good at turning History into a story and he definitely enjoyed stories. Being it so that he grew up as an orphan, he was extremely intrigued by stories, since he has only heard very few of them.

Sai, on the other hand, was falling asleep next to him. Sasuke was on his right, for once not being the perfect student and not paying any attention at all.

Naruto, who had for the first class in his career of being a student, taken an isle-seat instead of a window-seat and was listening intently until the bell rang.

-R-

"Dudes, since it's friday, the guys are heading for Devils Heart, you guys coming along?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sai, who both nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

"'Kay! Be there at eight!"

The three agreed and left the classroom to get ready to head out into town. When it was six, they were all standing at the Main Gates of the school, dressed in outfits that only proved to show off their beautiful bodies and godly muscles more. While Sasuke wore a medium long blue Uchiha coat, Naruto preferred a full-length black leather one underneath which he wore a black T-shirt with flashy blue and orange sprays and prints on it.

The rest of the team was clad in their usual colours, only once again, in clothes that graced their bodies gorgeously. Sai had his arm around Ino's waist, Shikamaru had his flung over Sakura's shoulder, Neji had his in Tenten's hand and Kiba held his arm against Hinata's back, clutching to her as though she were a lifeline.

If Naruto or Sasuke wanted a girl to walk with them, they could have snapped their fingers and had a pack of girls, vampire or human, at their feet, but what was the fun of a guys night out if you were tailed by girls?

-R-

After a while of hanging out in town, they all headed for the café called "Devils Heart", known to be a vampire café.

The lights were all dimmed and the only light present was there for decoration. They could all see in the dark, but the neon signs and the glimmering shine from the blue lights around the bar only proved to radiate a relaxing atmosphere.

Vampires were feasting on each other around and on top of the pool tables in the back and the ones actually drinking something all had a beverage that was mixed with blood.

"I'll have a bloody Mary. What you, guys? Pick anything, it's on my tab."

"Thanks, Kiba! Sherry for me, lady."

And the night continued with its festivities until it was nine-thirty and time to head back.

On their way back

They made their way through an alley, only to spot some dude with a green-and-white checked scarf leaning against the wall, looking over to them almost like he expected them.

"What can I do you for, boys?"

"Nuthin', get the fuck away!" Kiba barked at him, making his way over to him tipsily, about to punch him in the face when the man stopped his fist.

Naruto, who was clearly ready for some action, made his way over to the guy as well, kicking him straight in the gut.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you later," he told the others.

"A'right, seeee you..later!"

"Yeah, yeah."

He kicked the man in the stomach a couple of times before punching him in the face, laughing as he did so. "You humans are scum!" he cried out to the sky, laughing his ass off.

"Oh, yeah?" the guy coughed, standing up. Naruto eyes spread open wide and he was surprised that someone who had suffered such blows could still stand up. "I was sent.. by Gaara-sama."

Naruto grew curious and he grabbed the man by his scarf before shoving him against the alley-wall. "That so?"

"Yes. You won't be so disappointed by us humans anymore, once.." the man took a deep breath before stretching his arm out to the blonde, unable to finish the sentence.

Naruto grabbed his wrist and pressed his nose against the man's skin, taking in the scent of his blood. "Hmm.. for a man.. you have very sweet blood. Even sweeter than my Mentor's. You're right; you're worth mentioning a few times."

The guy smiled lightly, relaxing slightly upon hearing that. If he was worth it to be mentioned a couple of times, it meant that he wanted him to stay alive. And he eased by that comment slightly. He was shocked to shit, though, when Naruto suddenly released his hand and pushed his head aside, instead, going straight for his neck.

"AB.. I've got to remember that one."

The man's body shook as though he'd just seen a ghost and he was still stuck in such a terror that he couldn't find the strength to even think of getting up again.

Naruto knealed back down and stroked the man's cheek lightly. "Yes... I wouldn't mind drinking your blood every day."

And then he left.

 **Second chapter's done, how is it? did you like it? If you have time to reply I'd be appreciate it. Lol** **Thank you and see you next time!**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not claim all of Naruto's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except my other character, they're mine.**

 **Thosa:** Thank you for review, Thosa. *ThumbsUp*

 **Sorry for the delay because I had to take care of my sister in the hospital. Well anyway enjoy the show!**

You're an idiot."

Naruto stopped walking and looked up to gaze at the sole eye of his mentor, leaning against the brick wall of the academy. The huge doors were already shut and locked, but a vampire like himself could easily run up the wall without the help of his hands.

"That so, sir?" the blonde asked, nonchallantly starting the climb up the wall when the older vampire pulled him back down. Naruto turned around, only to get punched in the face by Kakashi. His nose straightened itself automatically and he chuckled, pretending to be emotionally hurt.

"Oh come on, what did I do this time? I just came back a little too late. No big deal, is it?"

"You bit a human, you fucking idiot!" Kakashi hissed. "And not just some human, you bit one of the chosen humans for the Sand Nobles! Do you have any idea how much those things are worth to those vampires?! It's like the needle in the haystack, found specifically for them!"

Naruto shrugged. "So another vampire has drunk from his neck, big deal. He's still alive."

"Of course he's still alive, you never kill humans! And it's only because we know you not to, that Tsunade lets you out when the others are out! Never forget that you are a pureblood!"

"So what?"

His mentor slapped him across the face, which resulted in the blonde colliding with the ground from the impact. He just looked up at the more experienced vampire curiously, though.

"So once you lose it, only Kami knows what you're capable of destroying! Do you have any idea what this academy strives so hard to improve?!"

"The intelligence of vampires and the bond between vampire and human?"

"And the ability to live together in peace!"

Naruto snorted. "Peace. As if you come across that nowadays. Even the humans are turning on each other."

"Don't deflect. You know damn well that biting humans is not allowed. Outside the academy or not."

"What else was I supposed to do? I am, like you said, a pureblood. I need more and better than you guys."

Kakashi sighed bitterly before putting his hand on the back of the blonde's head and making him face his neck before pulling his mask down and revealing his pale neck. Naruto knew very well that he didn't want him looking at his face, but that wasn't a problem at all. The veins he could see extremely clearly were intriguing enough for him to ignore the older vampire's looks completely and pierce his neck with his sharp little fangs.

This was the first time the silverhaired vampire had ever allowed him to drink from his neck, which meant double score for him in one night. Even though that human guy's blood was sweeter than his mentor's, he enjoyed it thoroughly. It was more powerful and mixed in with his own blood easier. It coursed in so quickly and he couldn't get enough of it. It was harder to quit drinking from his Mentor than from a random girl.

He had always been grateful that Kakashi was his Mentor, cos if he had to choose a male Mentor, he would've gone for him straightaway. Even if he gave him less blood and sometimes just ignored him completely and didn't give him any at all, Naruto usually didn't like male blood in the least. Female blood was way sweeter and he really was a sweet-tooth. Kakashi was the only male vampire that he knew of with sweet blood.

His attitude just wasn't the sweetest. But Naruto had to live with that.

The sound of the blood getting swallowed was loud and the Hatake had trouble restraining himself. It was true that purebloods have better, stronger blood than normal vampires. Every vampire in the school would kill to get some of Naruto's. But they also knew that he had an extremely clean reputation of not letting just anybody suck from his body and that he only gave blood to those that repayed him the favour.

"Your wrist, Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he brought his arm up to his Mentor's mouth, still not looking at the man's face. If it was one thing he had to hand to Kakashi, it was the fact that he had extremely good, sharp fangs. It hurt when they pierced him, but it was another thing that came with the guy. Don't tell anybody, but Naruto wouldn't have wanted anyone else.

When his Mentor released his arm, he understood that he was supposed to stop as well. With an echoing breath, he pulled his fangs out of the vampire's neck and stepped back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kakashi's mask was already back up when he looked at his Mentor, who pointed at the wall at said, "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

-R-

There was still school in the weekends, it just didn't take as long. All their schooldays were short, but they happened every day of the week. Personally, Naruto would way rather have a couple of days off and have longer schooldays, but it was easier this way for the vampires.

Sasuke was away when Naruto woke up and Ino had come knocking at the men's dorm door to ask for Shikamaru. When Naruto managed to drag the black-haired teen out of their room and into the boys' dorm, he listened in on the two.

"Temari hasn't come back last night," Ino told the raven.

"Yeah, Sasuke neither. What do you think they're doing?"

"Well, all I know is that Sasuke-kun doesn't need Temari-chan's blood, so perhaps it's other way around?"

"No. Temari told me she isn't like that. She drunk my blood before and she said that it wasn't as good as the meals she's used to."

Ino chuckled. "Well that was very nice," she remarked, sarcastically.

"It's true, though. I've always known I don't have very good blood. But still, even if I did have good blood, it would never be like what she's used to. You know who her brother is, right?"

"Who?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Ino fell silent and Naruto walked over to them, interested.

"You mean that she has been drinking off the blood of those who are meant to be only for the Sand Nobles?"

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru replied.

"Kakashi-sama. Anyway, I didn't know they were nobles!"

"They are the children of a couple of nobles. Gaara's, Kankurou's and Temari's father is the head of the Sand Nobles. So of course they get the best of the best. They're truebloods, after all."

"I thought Kankurou wasn't a trueblood."

"No, he isn't. Gaara and Temari are, though."

"How is that possible?"

"It happens often enough when trueblood vampires get children. Most of the time, the children are truebloods as well. But sometimes, when the female's body is weak and she hasn't had enough blood for a while, the child can become a halfblood."

"So that's what happened to Kankurou?"

"Probably."

"So what do you think they needed Sasuke for?"

"I don't know, but I don't think Temari wanted a drink. I think the Nobles have other ideas for him."

"Is it because of his gift?"

"Perhaps."

"His gift?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke can go for a long while without blood because he's from the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan is therefore stronger and more capable of doing things other vampires can not. His eyes can see even better in the dark and he can see farther than everyone, run faster than everyone, smell more, feel more, and is all in all more talented than most."

"But, since you're a trueblood-"

"I can do all of the above and if I'm stronger, I can do more. But that isn't the point. The point is that they have plans for Sasuke and we need to stop them."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Since Gaara is the only trueblood son, the mission was probably assigned to Gaara specifically. Temari just helped out cos she's his sister. But if I can persuade Gaara not to take Sasuke..."

"How are you gonna pull that off?"

"You know how they always want the best blood there is, right?"

"Well, duh. Else they wouldn't want Sasuke's."

"So if they get mine.."

"But you're already helping out with filling the plasma packs. If you lose any more-"

"I'll just skip it tonight. I've only been to fill the plasma packs once. If I skip the second time, I can survive. You've got to help me get my blood into some kind of container, though."

Ino pulled a disgusted face. "Do you pay any attention at all during Biology? Your blood with coagulate and become thick and crusty. Unless they drink it directly, you'll give them a bloodcookie."

"Ugh, whatever. We'll figure that out later. Shikamaru, get dressed; we're going to find Gaara."

-R-

"Gaara!" Naruto called the moment they caught sight of him behind the tree he had been at the other day as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he greeted, letting go of the girl's hair he'd had in his grasp earlier. She fell to the ground with a 'thump' and Gaara stood up slowly, brushing himself off nonchallantly.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Uchiha-san?"

"Yes!"

"I will not lie to you, Uzumaki-san. The higher-ups are interested in him. They believe that they will grow stronger if they drink his blood. I invited him over to see them later."

"Where is he?!"

"He should be in town by now. Temari took the car to bring him there."

"Shikamaru, get him."

"He will never catch up to them in time."

Shikamaru nodded and Naruto grinned. "Shikamaru has got the power of his clan behind him. He can run as fast as a deer can. Now, I've got a proposition for you. If you agree upon letting Sasuke go, I'll give you my blood."

"Why would I want your blood?"

"So you can give it to the higher-ups. Isn't a trueblood's blood more valuable than a halfblood's blood?"

"It is. Still, I do not understand why you would do such a thing for a halfblood."

"Sasuke's my friend."

It was silent for a while, until Gaara nodded and sighed weakly. "I shall stop the car myself."

Naruto watched as Gaara disappeared into a cloud of dusty sand and return five seconds later with Sasuke in his arms, pushing him toward the blonde, who caught the raven quickly.

Sasuke, furious Sasuke, turned to face Gaara and punch him in the face. "You bastard! Nobody's getting my blood, you leeching traitor!"

"Relax, Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto has agreed upon giving us his blood instead of yours."

"Huh? Why would you do such a stupid thing, Naruto?!"

"Because they just want to become more powerful. They can have my blood, if they want."

"You're not like that! You don't like giving your blood away to just anybody!"

"Well, at least you're still here, right?"

"Very well then, Uzumaki Naruto, hand me your arm."

Naruto chuckled. "What a sentence. That's a funny one; Hand me your arm."

"Do it," Gaara growled, pulling out a needle with a little vial attached to it. "I will be able to deliver it to the Higher-ups in time. If they approve of your blood, the Uzumaki clan shall earn a nice title."

Naruto stretched his arm out, muttering, "I don't give a damn about titles."

 **At 16 O o'clock**

The class filed out of the Chemistry lab like a bunch of mice and Naruto waited outside in the hallway for his friend. Sasuke was explaining the deal to Itachi and his Mentor was not in the least bit pleased by the fact that Gaara had managed to nearly-succeed upon drawing some of his Uchiha blood.

Mentors usually just didn't enjoy the knowledge of the fact that their charges don't give blood only to them. They like to believe that they are the only ones who get the nice, young blood.

"Naruto! I've got a plasma pack right here, you wanted one, right?"

"Chouji? You're a life-saver!"

"Huh? Why?"

Naruto grabbed the pack and smiled like a lunatic. "Last time I had to fill three. At least now that's one less!"

"You're just gonna give it to them? That's stupid, Naruto. They won't believe it's yours."

"Why not?"

"You walked in with it."

Silence.

"Well, what if-"

"You're gonna fail."

"And what if I-"

"Nope."

"But what if-"

"Wrong."

"FINE! Don't have faith in me! See if I care."

Sasuke walked out of the class and joined the two.

"Naruto, what're you gonna do about the plasma packs?"

"I've got an idea! You! You go to them with this and tell them I've already filled two others, but you bought one at that exact moment and to make sure that they don't think I only filled two, you came to bring them this one."

"They won't believe me."

"Dude, it's a young vampire nurse that works there. She'll believe you. Trust me."

"And what if Kakashi-sensei is waiting downstairs for you?"

"He won't be."

"Why not?"

"Cos he's not like that. He doesn't care as much as other Mentors do. So come on, chop-chop! Get to it, then!"

Chouji laughed, probably predicting Naruto's failure, but the blonde ignored him completely and went downstairs with his raven friend.

"And what if he does care?" Sasuke asked as the two of them walked through the stoney hallways in the underground part of the school.

Their sneakers clacked and squeeked on the marble stone and the dim lights hanging from the ceiling didn't awaken a warm atmosphere.

"Then he'll catch me. Which he won't; cos he doesn't. So quit worrying about it."

"Of course he'll know what you're trying to do. He's gonna catch us, Naruto. He's not an idiot."

"Why would he waste his time checking up on the trouble maker? Trust me, Sasuke, he's busy feasting on Kurenai-sensei right now."

"Her blood isn't as sweet as everyone thinks, you know."

Naruto and Sasuke froze, turning around slowly to take in the sight of Naruto's Mentor.

"You know, you really need to get a life," Naruto said, feeling terrible and angry at once.

"And you really need to learn how to show respect to your superiors. Especially those who keep you alive."

"You mean those who get me into trouble."

"You get yourself into trouble, Uzumaki, I'm only fulfilling my duty as a teacher in this school."

"Oh come on, you don't even care about the subject you're teaching. Do you even remember what it is?"

"Something scientific. Now keep moving. You're almost there."

Naruto growled despite himself, but obeyed. Sasuke turned from his friend to his friend's Mentor, but decided to give him a quick pat on the shoulder and leave in the end.

-R-

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you made it."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Naruto rolled his eyes before glaring at his Mentor, but sat down on the little chair as expected of him and held his arm out.

"Oh?" Shizune gasped. "Isn't this your second time?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It appears there's a needle-hole in your arm over here as well. You're a vampire, right, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Yes."

"So it can't be from any longer than a couple of hours ago or so."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Somebody pierced you with a needle not too long ago."

"Yes. I am aware of that."

"Care to explain what happened, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned to his Mentor, who had been leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, arms crossed infront of his chest.

"Gaara-san needed my help with something. I gave it to him. That such a bad thing?"

"You gave him blood, I assume, Uzumaki-san?"

"What's your name again?"

"Shizune."

"Well, Shizune, I don't see why this concerns you in the least."

In a flash, his Mentor was standing behind him, pressing his head down and hurting his neck. "I'm sorry, Shizune-san, he's just cranky from the loss of blood."

Shizune smiled apologetically, shoving a needle in Naruto's arm and clicking the button on the little tube. The plasma pack that had already been filled with other fluids now bloated up a little and Naruto's blood mixed with the brown and yellow liquids.

"Are you sleeping well, Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes. I am sleeping very well. Why?"

"You seem tired. You've got bags under your eyes. That doesn't happen often to vampires unless they're stressed."

"Once again, does this concern you at all?"

His head got pushed down even lower than the last time and he groaned.

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Shizune," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"No, it is I who was wrong. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question."

"Indeed you shouldn't have."

Kakashi now whacked him up the head and he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Lady Shizune, I don't know what's come over me."

"Uzumaki-san, your eyes, I-I think we should stop."

"Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"The bags underneath your eyes aren't from fatigue. I didn't see them before, but there are veins running through them. That indicates extreme loss of blood or just too little blood coursing through your body, causing it to thin out. Have you been feeding properly?"

"Oh yes, he definitely has," Kakashi answered for him.

"Then whatever happened before physically drained you."

"You say you were helping out Gaara; he's the son of one of the Sand Nobles. If you gave him your blood, I'm sure he drained enough to feed the others in his pack," his Mentor explained.

"Well, yeah. He filled a couple of vials."

"How many, Uzumaki?"

"I dunno, seven or eight."

Kakashi whacked him up the head again. "You imbecile! When you lose as much blood as that, how can you even begin to consider filling up a plasma pack?!"

"Hey! I never said I liked doing this! I'm doing this against my will, am I not?!"

"I sure hope you are. And you're gonna keep filling up these plasma packs until you've reached your limit."

"Hatake-san, if he loses that much blood, he'll suffer severe pain."

"Good. That was the original intention."

"Aww, you're cruel, Kakashi-sama."

"Get over it, Uzumaki."

-R-

Since Naruto kept briefly passing out and pulling the needle out in pain, time passed extremely slowly and it was only eight PM when they left.

Winter was near and it was already dark when Kakashi and Naruto came above ground and Naruto fell to his knees in the Garden of Hope, just like last time. He thought at least his Mentor would go easy on him like last time and give him some blood, but this time the man just sat down and watched him suffer.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and struggled to stay conscious. His body squirmed into every direction and he felt his organs twisting inside of his body. He crawled through the grass, body twisting into other directions without his permission. He felt like a worm, only existing so someone could crush him and he actually wished for it.

"Kill me!" he ordered throatily.

"Not a pleasant thing, is it, extreme blood loss?"

His lower lip quivered and his arms flapped about rambunctiously.

"At least now you understand how your victims feel."

"KILL ME!" the younger vampire howled.

"I would want nothing more. Unfortunately, I'm your Mentor, so I need to make sure you stay alive."

"B-blood then." He tried to get up, but his shivering body crashed back down to the ground, hugging the earth much like a worm would.

"That what you want?" the older male teased.

"YES," he nearly screamed, reaching his arm out to his Mentor pleadingly. "P-please, sir."

Kakashi took the hand that had extended to him and bit his thumb, allowing a droplet of his blood to fall on the blonde's hand. He watched as his charge's bright blue eyes extended and he could see the fastening beat of his heart on his face as he brought his hand to his lips and licked the droplet up quickly.

"K-Kakashi-sama," he begged, voice hoarse and dry.

"You're starving for blood."

Naruto's body started flinging itself in random directions again.

"You're craving for it."

The boy's nails dug into the earth beneath him and his back arched as he cried out in pain.

"You have so little, your heart is too weak to make more."

He pulled at his hair with his one hand as his other clamped around his knee, scratching it as it trembled.

"If you promise to never bite another human again.."

Naruto looked up, hopefully.

"..I will allow you to drink my own."

The blonde dragged his body over to his Mentor with his arms. His legs weren't coöperating and he was having trouble moving himself.

"I...I promise. Please, sir. Please!" He sounded so pathetic and desperate; it was clear that he was dying. He was about to die within a matter of minutes, actually.

Kakashi took the boy's head in his hands and came a little closer to him, placing Naruto's head on his shoulder and pulling his mask down when the blue eyes couldn't see it.

The older vampire tapped the bitemarks that Naruto had given him before as a sign that he was only allowed to bite him in the same place.

Naruto didn't care about that at all and did as his Mentor wished, but more importantly, as he wished, and impatiently hooked his fangs into Kakashi's pale neck, drinking from him as though he'd been travelling through the desert for months without a droplet of blood. He had been completely drained thanks to this man and he was planning on making his Mentor go through the same.

When he was sure he'd drunk at least half the blood in his Mentor's body, Kakashi pushed him away and lifted his mask back over his face, only allowing Naruto's eyes to see the bridge of his nose before it covered it completely.

"I assume you've had your fill?"

"It is your fault that I wound up without any, you know."

"It's your own fault that you got yourself into that situation and didn't your kindhearted Mentor just save your life?" He reached out for the blonde's chin and dragged his glassy finger across his jawline. "Be a little more appreciative."

Naruto slapped the vampire's arm away and growled, "You saved it cos you had to. I never gave you that obligation."

"Oh no? I was so sure it was you, begging "please, sir". Or perhaps that was just the after-effect of "Kill me"."

Naruto scowled and cursed himself for acting so weak earlier. "Well, you didn't."

"I didn't because I shouldn't. But the next time you're in such a situation, I will."

"Then do."

The silverhaired vampire grabbed his neck and flung him against the wall, hovering in front of him. "I'm serious, Uzumaki. If you ever bite another human again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"If I ever bite another human, I'll be too strong for you to kill," Naruto stoically replied.

"I'd watch my words, Uzumaki. You may be a pureblood, but I am still a fullblood."

"I'm a fullblood as well. You're still no match for me once I've drunk pure blood."

"And when do you think that will ever happen?"

"The next time I meet Gaara, perhaps? It can happen at any time."

"Gaara has gotten himself into his own trouble today. And so has Temari. They won't be back at this academy for a while."

"How long?"

"Dunno'. A couple of months, perhaps?"

"Where are they?"

"Probably went back to Sand Village. Back to the matter at hands; I hope it's clear you will never bite a human again."

"Right."

The Mentor grabbed his charge's neck once more and shoved him back against the wall. "You were saying?"

"Yes, sir."

"Better." He released the blonde and waved with his hand in a dismissive fashion. Naruto left as ordered and climbed up the wall to his dorm.

 **The Next Morning**

"This sucks. It sucks. It sucks. It sucks. It sucks. It sucks. It sucks."

"Could you relax? I'm sure it isn't as bad as you imagine."

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed, "he isn't imagining anything. It's the truth. He's stuck in a sucky situation."

The word 'situation' brought Naruto back to the night before and he instantly felt a wave of nausea hit him where it hurts.

"I can't show him this!"

"That's what happens when you don't study," Sakura lectured him.

Naruto swung his reportcard around in his hand, adding to the effect, "I can NOT show him this!"

When the red-plastified document suddenly slipped from his grasp, he gasped and turned to find Kakashi walked by him in the caffeteria with a cup of coffee in his hand. The man didn't even turn around, yet kept walking and flipped the booklet open on his way to the front, where the teachers and Mentors sat.

Naruto's eyes went big and white and he started biting his nails and shaking his friend like a madman. "Aaah!" he shrieked, "I'm doomed! DOOMED, Sasuke, DOOMED!"

"Well, whatever happens, it's too late to change anything now. Look at it from the bright side; at least Sasuke's got good grades!"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura. "How is that the bright side?"

"Oh. Well, when you look at it like that, I guess that doesn't change anything for you. But it does for me!" She glomped Sasuke from behind, giggling. "Now we're gonna go on vacation together, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"No. I'm going to spend the Summer at my family's in Hiroshima."

"What?! But I thought you were staying here; like me!" Naruto accused him, shocked.

"Shoot! I'm going all the way to Iwate! That's like all the way on the other end of Japan!" Sakura complained.

Naruto felt like sinking into a puddle of tears on the floor. "Great. Just perfect."

"Quit whining," Sasuke sighed, getting up. "We've still got two weeks to spend here. I'll give you the pass to get to the Uchiha district and you can come and visit me. So stop complaining."

"You-you'd do that for Naruto? You're so nice, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ugh.." the raven groaned, dragging the rosette along as he tried to get upstairs.

-R-

Naruto had to leave his friend behind after Chemistry, since every charge has to talk about their reportcard to his/her Mentor after the lesson he/she gets from him/her. If you don't see your Mentor that day, then you're supposed to talk to them after classes are over. The only good thing you get out of seeing your Mentor sooner, is that you miss a part of the next class or sometimes even the whole next class if your Mentor takes a long time.

Which is why Naruto felt terrible and trapped every time Kakashi looked his way during Biology with that threatening charcoal eye of his. The man just went on with his teachings like any other day, but Naruto could feel the anger pulsing through the guy's veins and he felt it in his chest that there was a huge lecture coming up.

He tried to blend in with the crowd when they all walked out of the classroom, but the name, "Uzumaki" held him nailed to the ground and he wondered why the room suddenly went cold.

A purplish aura swarmed around the silverhaired vampire and Kakashi ordered, "Sit."

Naruto did as requested of him and felt like a tiny bug trapped in a glass when his Mentor's demeaning stare pierced his manlihood and weakened his mental state.

His reportcard slapped down on his sensei's desk and he found himself staring at it to avoid the look in the older male's eye.

"You failed every subject. Even arts and crafts!"

"Well, in my defence, Konan-sensei isn't very-"

"You failed ENGLISH, JAPANESE and HISTORY."

"Those aren't easy subjects, you know!"

"You got a zero for French and a two for Maths."

"B-but look at the four! The four, Kakashi-sama, the FOUR!"

"And it's for my subject! I wonder; do you pay attention during Biology cos you know I'll kill you if you don't or because you want to make something of your life?"

"... Neither, I do it to make you proud."

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Ewkay," the blonde squeeked, cringing his head down.

"The only subject you didn't fail is Gym! And you got a six for that!"

"Hey! That's just cos Gai-sensei's unreasonable!"

"It says: 'Tone down your attitude.'"

"That's just cos he doesn't like sarcasm."

"I'm sure you were worse than sarcastic to get a six!"

"Fine, so I told him that his outfit is ridiculous and he looks like a clown. And maaaybe I might've told him that if he were a cookie and I were stuck in the desert for months on end, I still wouldn't even consider eating him. And just very maybe I told him that it's no wonder he doesn't get any girls cos he's gay. But that's all, I swear! Well, besides hiding his gym-clothes in the girls' lockers. But besides that-well, no, that's not true. We played a couple more pranks on him. But besides the pranks, I'm as clean as a cat could be!"

The look of anger on Kakashi's face was so abnormally grand that Naruto could actually feel his blood boil and see the veins that were actually pulsing like mad behind the mop of silver hair.

"Do you understand that the longer you stay here the longer I'm gonna be stuck with you?!"

"Well don't think I enjoy that thought!"

"Then why are you doing this to me? You're killing me, you know that? If you fail the schoolyear, that's just another year I'll have to cope with you."

"I'm killing you?! You know that if you'd jump off a cliff-"

"-You wouldn't be bothered, I know. But it goes other way around, too. I really couldn't give a shit about you, or where you wind up in life. All I want is that you get through school so I can personally kick you out. I mean, erm, give you your graduation cap."

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade, who had been listening in at the doorway.

"Tsunade-sama," he greeted, standing and placing a fist on his chest before bowing. Kakashi did the same and she nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I just stopped by to tell you you're going to Summer School cos your grades are way too low."

"SUMMER SCHOOL?!"

"Well, since you're staying here all Summer long anyway, I figured you'd rather spend it progressing for next year than sulking over the fact that you're going to redo the schoolyear."

"I'm gonna redo the schoolyear?!"

"If you don't go to Summer school."

"Summer school?!"

"You're staying here anyways, damn it!"

"Summer school?!"

"Kakashi," Tsunade sighed, massaging her temples.

He nodded and whacked the boy up the head.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Tsunade-sama."

"But, but, but, but you can't do that to me!"

"Who can't? I can't? I'm the head of this freakin' school, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"But, but, but, that's just so unfair!"

"Really? I thought I was being nice; giving you a second chance like that. Fine, if you want to redo the schoolyear, then go right ahead and sleep all Summer long."

Naruto groaned. "Fine."

"Now that that's solved, see ya'. Oh yeah, Kakashi, your new charge has arrived."

Naruto looked up, shocked. "What?!"

"Naruto, you're getting a new Mentor as well."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Well, Kakashi is getting another charge and you're getting another Mentor."

"Another one or a new one?!"

"Aw, you were afraid you were gonna miss me," Kakashi teased him.

Naruto flushed a terrible shade of red. "NO! Why the fuck would I?! I was looking forward to getting a new one!"

Tsunade sighed, but moved aside and a boy with straight-cut purplish grey hair stood in the door-opening.

"He's a halfblood, but they say he's a fairly good vampire. His blood's bitter, so watch out."

It was a joke amongst the vampires, one that Naruto honestly never really liked. He didn't think it was funny at all.

"What're you lookin' at, ugly?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"His name's Sora. He used to stay at the Monks temple. Then a vampire bit him and he was forced to leave."

"Well, nothing is enjoyable nowadays, anyways, is it?" Sora commented.

"Aw, and we all deserve some tea and sympathy," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "So who's my new Mentor?"

"A man called Yamato. His real name's Tenzou, though. He changed it when he became a vampire."

"Why?"

"I know him," Kakashi said, "isn't he the one that used to be a trueblood, but then some kind of oddball drugged him and did something to him that made him human?"

"Yes. Apparently, he changed back into a vampire, though, and then he changed his name as a symbol to start a new life."

"That's stupid."

"'Kay, seriously, I've had enough of this guy!" Naruto anounced. "I dunno' who you think you are, little halfblood punk, but I'm gonna seriously snap your neck if you butt into business that isn't yours any more!"

"Hn. Tough words for an idiot who failed the school year."

"NNGRR!" The blonde was about to flash behind Sora and snap his neck, but just as his hand was wrapped around the other teen's throat, Kakashi had his hand on his wrist and his other hand in his hair, pulling at the blonde spikes.

"Ack! Damn~you!" But he wouldn't let go of Sora's neck, even as his Mentor pulled at his hair even harder.

Whilst Sora was choking, he was losing hairs and he honesly felt like killing the other boy.

"Calm the fuck down, Uzumaki!" Kakashi ordered, digging his nails into the blonde's skin deep enough to draw blood. Naruto instantly let go of the other teen and licked up the blood he'd lost, before Sora could even consider drinking any of his.

"You're a trueblood, aren't you?" Sora asked, rubbing his neck where Naruto's fingers had imprinted upon it.

"What of it?" Naruto grumbled.

"Your blood can make other vampires stronger. You can do things other vampires can not."

"I told you to butt out of business that isn't yours!"

Kakashi whacked him up the head and he turned around, angrily. "Whaaat? What did I do this time? It's true, isn't it?"

"It certainly is, but it isn't your role to remind him of that."

"Ugh. Fine."

They were about to leave the room when an older brunette vampire suddenly appeared beside Tsunade. He looked like he was just a year or two younger than Kakashi, with deep black pools of eyes that seemed to read right through your soul.

"Hello," he said, voice calm yet thorough and clear.

"Naruto," Tsunade started, "this is Ten-er-."

"Yamato, right?" the blonde said, holding his hand out to the other vampire. "I'm Naruto."

Yamato took the blonde's hand and shook it before bringing it up to his nose and twisting it so he could sniff at his wrist. "They told me you were a Trueblood... Had an accident, did you?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi's nail-marks in his skin. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you to your introductions." Tsunade disappeared from the doorframe and probably appeared in her office the next moment.

Kakashi tossed Naruto's reportcard to Yamato. "I guess this is partly your backache now, too."

Yamato merely chuckled and opened the booklet. Seconds later he was laughing again. "You failed arts and crafts?" he asked, still laughing.

"Ehe he he.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's sit, shall we?"

Kakashi pulled out four chairs and they all sat down like proper little school kids.

There was an awkward silence before Yamato broke it casually. "Sooo.. Naruto, what should I call you? Naru-kun? Naru-chan? Or are you a very Naruto-san-ish person?"

Naruto blushed crimson the moment the older vampire had requested "Naru-chan", but shook it off and replied, "Well, usually I'm referred to as 'UZUMAKI!'."

He had copied the angry tone of his other Mentor and the new one chuckled.

"Really? Well, that isn't very nice."

Kakashi coughed and Sora started his own conversation, "You're the vampire who has drunk the blood of over a thousand other vampires, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're the fullblood whose name is known all across the country, right?"

"Yes."

"So why are you teaching here?"

"Yes. I mean, uhm, cos I need a job."

Naruto poked Sora with his elbow and mocked his previous Mentor, stating, "He sucks at it."

Sora snarled at him, though. "Get off me, you filthy idiot."

"I think I like this kid," Kakashi said.

"Riiight. Well, let's start the day. Naru-chan, care to show me to my room?"

"D-wha-ah-uhm-kch-it-why"

"Oh, sorry. I mean; UZUMAKI! That good?"

Naruto wanted to tear the brunette a new asshole, but just said, "Perfect" instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not claim all of Naruto's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except my other character, they're mine.**

 **Pat123:** **Thank you, sorry for delay almost forgot about this fanfiction.**

Naruto was still upset over the fact that he had to go to Summer school, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. Like how to dispose of that good-for-nothing Sora.

"I like him," Kiba said.

"What?!" Naruto howled.

"He hates you. I like him."

"Fuck you, Kiba."

"I love you, too."

"That's not even funny anymore."

"It isn't cos you have to admit you're gay."

"You're the one who said it."

"Yeah, but I've got a girl. What've you got? Sasuke. And a Mentor who calls you Naru-chan."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DOG-BREATH!"

Kiba made kissy sounds. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan."

"You are SO immature!!"

"You gonna' do something about it, then?"

"I'm gonna beat you so hard even Hinata can't recognize you anymore!"

"Come and try it, then!"

Naruto was already behind the dog-lover, chomping on his foot, when Sasuke walked in, looking tired and beaten.

"Sasuke?" Naruto instantly let go of the brunette and walked over to his friend. "You okay? You look like you were run over by a truck... several times."

"Thanks for telling me I look like crap."

"Well, you do."

"Yeah, Sasuke, you look terrible!" Kiba joined in.

"I tried to kill that Sora-guy. Turns out he's stronger than I expected."

"YES!" Naruto smirked. "At least someone agrees the boy's a bitch!"

"Hey, I never said he wasn't. I just said that he hates you, so I like him."

"You like everyone that looks like a dog. That's why you like Kurenai-sensei."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"It's your dog-breath Mentor that gave me a two for Maths."

"Cos you're a bloody fucking idiot, that's why!"

"Pish posh. She's a bi-"

Sasuke clapped his hand over the blonde's mouth. "Are you trying to kill yourself or are you just a masochist?"

Naruto looked up to see a red glow swarm around Kiba's body as the teen bared his fangs and his nails turned glassy and sharp.

"Alright, alright, I apologize. She's great."

The glow ebbed away and Kiba turned back to normal again. "Damn straight."

-R-

"Naaaaruuu-chan!" Yamato suddenly appeared behind the blonde, thumping him on the shoulder harshly.

Naruto nearly tumbled over, but regained composure quickly and turned around. "What is it, Yamato-sama?" he groaned.

"Guess who's your new Geography teacher!"

"Naruto? Hm?" Yamato knealed down before the unconscious teen, waving his hand in front of his eyes. "I think he passed out."

"That's alright, I'll drag him to Physics." Sasuke grabbed his friend's foot and shlepped him through the hallway.

-R-

It was after the last hour of school that Naruto saw Gaara in the hallway, fixing up his locker. He headed over to the redhead quickly.

"Gaara, what happened when you weren't here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto... quite a blunt question, is it not?"

"What happened?"

"I spent some time with my family." Gaara smacked his locker shut and walked away with some books clutched underneath his arm.

Naruto merely followed him, though. "Gaara, I want to know how you got your hands on that blood without soiling them. Are you in some kind of clan? Can I join?"

"Hmmm.. You certainly are a trueblood.. I suppose you could if I put in a good word for you.."

"Great! Can you?"

"If you do me a favour, I certainly can."

"Sure! What is it?"

"That Sora person sure is annoying, is he not?"

"He definitely is!"

"I want you to get rid of him."

"... As in 'kill'?"

"Kill is a harsh word, is it not?"

Naruto thought he would get annoyed by the way Gaara kept repeating that last part of his sentence, but the way the redhead said it, it only sounded intriguing and it added to his personality.

"Yeah, it is."

"I want you to make sure he never sets another foot into this academy. How you wish to accomplish this, I don't care. Just get rid of him."

"Cos he's annoying?"

"Hm. Because he knows more than he should."

Naruto stopped walking and watched as the Sand Nobles' son walked away with light footsteps.

"Naru-chan, I'm supposed to bring you to the lab, d'you know where it is?"

Naruto turned around, shocked. "Yamato-sama!" he exclaimed, not that he was shocked at all. "Could you please quit calling me Naru-chan? It's demeaning."

"Sure, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks. Come, I'll show you, sir."

-R-

"So, they just suck you dry for the heck of it?"

Kakashi, who was standing in the corner of the room with a little orange book in his hand, didn't say a word.

"No. They do it cos apparently, I did something wrong."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, some harmless bites here and there – ACK!"

"Sorry, Naruto-san," Shizune apologized, realizing she had shoved the needle in a little too harshly.

"Did it hurt?" Yamato asked, knealing down beside him and running a finger along his arm, watching as the blood drained from his veins.

"Uh, yeah, sorta'."

Yamato looked frustrated and he placed his hand on the area where the blood was draining from, creating a greenish glow on his fingertips.

"Th-that's my-"

"I can adapt to whatever a trueblood's powers are. I see into you with my eyes and I take over your power. That's why they assigned me to you. The problem is, by taking over your healing power, I can feel it as well whenever you are in pain."

"That. Is. Totally. Fucked up."

Yamato merely grinned, though.

-R-

Yamato was helping him walk back to the dorms with Kakashi not too far to Naruto's left, still reading his little pocket-book. When the blonde pulled his arm off the brunette's shoulder and coughed like mad on the ground, Kakashi stopped, but didn't help him. Yamato had his hand on his back, making sure he was okay.

"K-Kakashi-sama," the boy begged, crawling over to the other vampire and holding on to the silverhaired man's foot.

The teacher sighed, but knealed down in front of him and bit his wrist through his mask and extended his arm to the blonde, who happily took his Mentor's arm and sucked at the bitemarks.

He was shocked when he felt Kakashi's hand patting him on the head, curling through his blonde locks affectionately. Was it to show Yamato that he was his and that the brunette vampire had better to back off? Or was it a reward? To show him that he was proud of him for staying loyal to him? Whatever it was, Naruto found he enjoyed the gesture and shut his eyes contently.

"Yamato... this kid is very special."

Naruto was in a too far daze to really catch the conversation.

"I know, Kakashi-senpai."

"No, I don't mean because he's a trueblood vampire. He will not allow random strangers to touch his blood and he will only accept the blood of those he's close enough to. When he is starved, however, he will go to any extent to get a single drop into his system. When that time comes, you must be prepared to stop him."

"Of course, senpai. Don't worry, I won't kill him."

"Oh I'm not worried about that. Of all things, killing him is the toughest."

"He does seem at peace with you."

Naruto, who was still in a land of ecstacy far, far away, had his eyes shut as he filled his mouth with the sweet taste of his Mentor's blood.

"He knows me," was the simply answer from said Mentor.

"He might not know me yet, but I'm sure he'll warm up to me quickly, so be prepared for competition, senpai!" Yamato smiled.

"You can get your competition, alright. Don't even consider for a moment I will let the one vampire I am bound to slip through my fingers."

"Really? You seemed so stoic about it before."

"You know what it's like to bond with another vampire. It is impossible not to care."

"And here I was, under the impression you were cold-hearted and cruel."

"I am. I'm just linked to him in a way even I don't understand."

"Aww, that sounds so cute!"

"You sound like a fangirl."

"Fanboys exist too, you know."

"And psycho's exist as well."

"Senpaaai! You're mean!"

Kakashi sighed. "Not another one of those."

Yamato merely laughed, though.

-R-

"You ain't got nuthin' on meeee..." Naruto slurred in his sleep, turning around, only to find out he wasn't sleeping in his bed. As fast as lightningbolts could hit the earth, he looked up, into the face of Yamato, who was calmly staring down at him.

"What-what's going on?!" the blonde instantly demanded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't know where the West Wing was. And Kakashi-senpai said he had something he needed to do, so I thought I could wait here 'till you woke up. Then you looked all cold, laying there on the floor, so I figured I could keep you warm. Was that a stupid thing of me to do? I wasn't really sure."

"YES." The answer was blunt, but the question was dumb, so could you blame the teen? "Yes, yes it was extremely stupid. I'm sixteen, man! Play cool."

"Wait," the second Mentor said when Naruto wanted to crawl out of his grasp, "you've got something over here." He reached over to the blonde's neck and pretended to wipe it off while reaching over and licking at the boy's skin before tearing through it with his fangs. Naruto winced, but felt himself melting into the gesture and the sensation of it all overwhelmed him.

He could hear Yamato chuckle against his throat and he vaguely wondered why. When the brunette vampire released him and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, he smiled again and pressed his index finger against the blonde's nose.

"I thought you only let those you're close to drink your blood."

Naruto was silent.

"Must mean I'm pretty close to you, huh?"

"N-no! It just means that I trust you enough to not go running off doing stupid things with my blood...sir."

Yamato laughed again. "You're always so formal! With the -sama and the sir and all. Just say Yamato-san."

"I'm sorry, Yamato-sama. I can't do that. It's a rule."

"A rule? Well what a stupid rule that is! Then how 'bout Yamato-sensei? Or taichou! That sounds cool!"

"But you're not my captain."

"So? Taichou's cool!"

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt...taichou."

The brunette squeeled "SO COOL!" in delight.

"Okay, you so aren't the perfect stereotype vampire."

"Does that bother you, then?" Yamato seemed somewhat disturbed.

"Well, kind of, actually. You look like you're on drugs."

"I'm just stuck in the springtime of my youth! Or so Gai-senpai said.."

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WRETCHED MAN!"

"Why not?"

"HE. IS. FUCKING. RETARDED."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. I'll believe Naru-chan anytime."

The blonde felt like he was totally on the spot again and blushed a dark crimson, trying to clear his throat but failing.

"I-I mean Naruto-kun."

"Thanks."

"No problem Naru-kun!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Y'know what, nevermind. Anything's fine, as long as it isn't Naru-chan. Or anything with 'chan' for that matter. I'm not a girl."

"Something in your face gives away 'girl', though. I dunno' what. The eyes, perhaps?"

"I'll have you know blue is a very common colour for eyes!" the blonde snapped.

"Hmmm... then maybe it's the eyelashes? They're so long. And you blush a lot, too. I haven't seen a guy blush as much as you do."

"Wha-ugh, nevermind. Ju-just forget about it." Naruto shoved himself away from his new Mentor and stood up, but Yamato hugged him from behind.

"Can you believe it? This is my first Vampire Bond since what happened all those years ago. I feel.. happy, this time, though. Now I get what Kakashi-senpai meant. This feels really cool."

"Really? I can't feel it. Anymore, I mean. Kakashi-sama was my first Mentor and after you link with your first Mentor, you can never feel that link again. But when I get my own charge, I'll be able to feel it once more."

"Did you like the feeling back then?"

"Yeah, totally. I loved it. It felt like... like I was a part of something greater. Something better. Like I had a meaning, after all. Like somebody wanted me alive."

Yamato put a hand on his head. "Exactly," he said. For once, Naruto didn't mind the physical contact.

-R-

"Did you hear?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up into the face of his best friend.

"This new teacher, Yamato something, is gonna be our new Ethics teacher."

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. "What?!"

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Chouji asked, shoving a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth.

"He probably got into trouble once thanks to that teacher," Shikamaru replied, chomping down on a green apple.

"Or worse?" Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"He-he's my new Mentor!"

There was a gasp all around their table and they gazed at the blue-eyed teenage vampire.

"What? What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura demanded.

"Why'd you get a new one? Did something happen?" Ino joined in.

"Let the man speak," Shikamaru interrupted.

"Did you kill him?"

The question was so sincere that Naruto gave the raven on his left the You're-An-Idiot look and quickly sipped at his orange juice to clear his throat before continuing.

"Of course I didn't kill him. Why would I kill my own Mentor? I just got a second one, is all."

"A second one?!" Kiba repeated. "Wow! Well, if that's how it works around here, I want a second one, too!"

"He probably got the second one cos he's a Trueblood," Shino said.

"No, I didn't!"

"He probably did and he's denying it," Sakura giggled and started gossiping with Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"So what's going to happen now?" Neji asked.

"Nothing's going to happen! I just got a second one."

"And he's your Ethics teacher," Lee said, adding a little dramatic effect to it all.

"I know! It's horrible!"

"So what kind of guy is this Something Yamato? He's kinda' cute," Ino chuckled.

"Ewww!" Tenten disagreed.

"What? He's got nice hair!"

"That I'll give you."

"And his eyes!"

"I'll say!"

"GUYS!" Naruto interrupted them. "He's just a normal dude with a normal life and a normal family."

"You've met his family?!"

"No, I just said that-"

"Oh Ehm Gee, he probably has kids! Does he have kids? How old are they?"

"He doesn't have kids-"

"See! He's all worked up; I'm sure he's got children!"

"Would you guys quit talking so fast, I can't keep up," Shikamaru complained.

"So is he funny? Charming? He's sure got the body to play any girl he wants!"

"Sakura, that's just gross, Ino, he doesn't have any children so stop talking about that, Shino, I did not get a second Mentor cos I'm a Trueblood, and if you would all just shut up, I could tell you why Kakashi-sama needed more time."

"More time?" Lee repeated.

"Yes. He needed more time cos there's this new kid-"

"New kid?! There's a new kid?!"

"SHUT UP! So there's this new kid, and-"

"Is it a boy or a girl? Is he cute?"

"Okay, seriously?! How the fuck should I know if a guy is cute or not?!"

"So it's a guy?"

"Yeah, it's a guy."

"What colour eyes does he have?"

"For fuck's sake, the first thing I look at is not what colour eyes the dude has, and he's stupid!"

"Alright, alright, so is the kid a Trueblood?"

Naruto groaned. "Can we get back to the matter at hands? Yamato-sama is gonna be my teacher at TWO subjects!"

"Huh? Which other one?"

"Geography."

Everyone fell silent. Nobody said a word for at least two minutes, until Kiba said, "Well that sucks."

"I know it does. And he squeels. He's like a fangirl, only the male version."

"Sounds like my best friend!" Sakura laughed.

"Hey!" Ino wailed, poking Sakura in the ribs.

Naruto ploffed his head down on the table. "Great," he groaned.

"Naru-kun?"

The blonde didn't react, under the impression that if he would just close his eyes and shut up, the man would go away. Which he didn't.

Everyone else was silent like a swarm of fish in a bowl, watching from behind the glass.

Yamato nudged his shoulder. "Naru-kun, you'd better eat well, you're getting weak."

Still no reaction.

"Naruto-kun?" he bent down beside the blonde and placed his tray inbetween Sasuke and Naruto on the bench. Gently, he jabbed the teen's face and prodded at his cheek. The whiskered vampire couldn't stand it anymore and moaned as he pulled himself upright.

"What's the matter, Yamato-sama?"

"You're getting weak, you'd better feed well."

"Huh? No, I'm always like this."

"Then you're never satisfied."

The brunette's dark ash eyes seemed worried and his eyebrows pulled together a little. He was obviously disturbed.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten couldn't withhold their "Kyaaa~'s" and only proved to put Naruto on the spot even more.

"I'm fine, Yamato-taichou. Thank you for your concern."

"He called him taichou," Tenten said, causing little pink hearts to appear in Sakura's and Ino's eyes.

Yamato looked at the girls confusedly and innocently, before smiling and stretching out a hand to them. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "how rude of me. You have to forgive me; I'm new to the job. My name is Yamato, but you can call me Yamato-taichou."

"Y-yes, Yamato-taichou," Ino replied, hand shaking rambunctiously from the energy coursing through Yamato's arm as he hyperactively greeted the bleach-blonde vampire girl.

He shook each girl's hand with a big smile before turning to the boys and waving his hand shortly. "You guys can call me Yamato-taichou, too."

"But you're not our captain," Chouji replied.

"He doesn't need to be! Taichou's so cool!" Tenten cried.

Yamato turned back to face the blonde who was still in shock of it all. "Naru-kun, if you ever feel weak again, you can come to me, okay?"

Naruto nodded, unable to speak.

"I know you like senpai's blood more, but you might like mine, too. So, uhm.. Study hard and feel the springtime of youth! Or something like that.."

Lee's eyes were big and shining and he clasped his hands together as he stared at Yamato as though he were a statue made of gold. "That was wonderful, Yamato-taichou!"

"Really?" Yamato scratched at his cheek shyly. "Thank you."

The other guys were all quiet, though, as the brunette teacher walked away after patting the blonde's head quickly.

"Your new Mentor is so adorable!" Sakura giggled.

-R-

"I haaaaaaate Biology..." Naruto whined, hanging his head as he shlepped his feet to the Biology classroom.

"That's just cos you've got to pay attention. Haven't we gone over this before?" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, but, I mean, come to think about it, Yamato-taichou is like waaaay nicer to me than Kakashi-sama. D'you have an idea why?"

"Cos he's new and young and unprepared for the job?"

"Myeah, I guess... but Kakashi-sama is young, too, and I'm not so sure if he's prepared for the job himself. I mean, you can't call what he does 'teaching'; he doesn't even understand the subject himself!"

"Listen, Naruto, all I know about Mentors is that you stick to them, or you'll get yourself into trouble. Whatever you think about him, don't tell him, or Yamato-sensei. It's none of their business what you think about the other."

"And why's that?"

"Because you'll only get yourself into a sticky situation. Look, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is the first Mentor you've bonded with, right?"

"Right."

"So, if you break that bond, how do you think you'll feel afterwards?"

"I'm not talking about breaking anything, Sasuke, I'm just talking about Yamato-taichou and how he's much nicer to me than he is."

"I guess that depends upon what you think of 'nice'."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for all I know, it wasn't Yamato-sensei who saved you or got you out of trouble every time you made a mess of things. And it wasn't Yamato-sensei who made you study more when your grades got pulled down. It also wasn't Yamato-sensei that time when we were four and you were crying after killing a human by accident."

"Sssht! Keep your voice down!" Naruto whispered venomously. "And besides, it's not like he was my Mentor back then. And what did he do, anyway? He got rid of the body and left."

"He hushed you and made you stop crying before giving you his scarf to blow your nose in and he disposed of the body when we were both at my house. He even came back to the house to make sure you were okay and if you had enough blood."

"You're lying. He didn't do all that!"

"You just don't remember. You're much denser than I am."

"Maybe I'm not as smart as you, but I'm not forgetful."

"Don't fool yourself. You even forgot your own last name once."

"It was a Math exam and I was stressing out!"

"You still forgot your own name."

"Pshaw. You forgot what you had for lunch yesterday."

"No I didn't."

"Then tell me what you had!"

"I had a sandwich."

"With what in it?"

"Don't be childish."

"Tell meeee what waaas in theeee sandwiiich."

"Tomato, letuce, cucumber, salad, carrots, mayo, ham and cheese. Happy?"

"Ewww."

"Don't complain."

"Yuck. You like mayo? That's disgusting."

"You like ketchup. Now that's disgusting," Sasuke replied as they entered the classroom.

"No, ketchup looks like blood and it's sweet."

"It doesn't look like blood at all and sweet things are repulsive."

"You just aren't a sweet-tooth."

"And you sure as hell are."

"Would the sweet-tooth and the ketchup-hater be silent and have a seat?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry sensei."

The whole lesson long Sasuke and Naruto were whispering to each-other again as Kakashi tried to shut them up, but failed. He couldn't harm Naruto anymore, since he was already going to Summer-school, and he didn't bother making the raven go to detention, cos there was no point, since the vacation was right around the corner. All in all the whole classroom was hyping up and chit-chatter and laughter boomed against the white-painted walls.

After class, Naruto had tried to make his way to the men's dorms as fast as he could, so as to avoid the man who supposedly meant something to him, but said man stopped him at the doorway and made him come in again and shut the door behind himself.

"Yes, Kakashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Your decision. It still isn't valid yet. Do you want to go Summer School or do the year over?"

"I thought I had to go to Summer School?"

"It is your choice. Now make it."

"I'll go to Summer School."

"Okay."

Kakashi scratched something on a document with his pen and Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kakashi looked up from the paper and gave him a long, analyzing look. "Unless there is something you wish to tell me?"

"N-no!" the blonde quickly replied, turning to face the door. "I just thought you heard something besides sandwich-talk before, that's all!"

"Oh?"

"I-I mean, we were talking about, about going to see a- a movie!"

"Lying to your Mentor is harder than lying to just some random person. Did you know that?"

Naruto swallowed.

When the silverhaired vampire walked over to him, he felt like he was being swallowed by a million crocodiles at once, who were shoving their teeth into his skin and wrapping their tongues around his legs so he couldn't get away.

"Now why would you want to see a movie when you know the only movie theatre around is fifty miles away?" Kakashi asked, taking a lock of the teen's hair between his thumb and index finger.

"Well, I, I figured that since we've only got little time left with each-other until the vacation begins, we should do something together.."

"You're not like that."

"Who says I'm not?!"

"I do."

"Well, well then you're wrong!"

"This Yamato... You'd rather have him as your Mentor than me, right?"

"What?"

"Just tell me the truth, Naruto. I can hear it in your voice when you're lying. Don't forget that those lips are the ones that took my blood from me. It's still coursing through you."

"I.. He's nicer to me than you are." He just threw it all out, it was getting hard to lie to his Mentor, anyway.

"Really?"

"Well, he is if what Sasuke said was a lie. Well, I mean, of course it is, don't worry, I won't let him spread it around. I know you're different than that, so you don't have to worry about it-"

"Would you just tell me what he said?"

"Well, he told me about the night when I was four.."

"The first time you consciously killed someone."

"Yeah. And well, he told me what you did."

"And you think it's a lie?"

"...Yes."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did hear what he said, and it isn't a lie."

There was silence on Naruto's behalf and he simply stared at the window behind his Mentor for a while.

"Does it displease you?"

"Well, no, I just didn't think you really did that."

"I threw away my scarf after that, though."

"So... but why were you there?" The question was out the moment he considered it. "Why were you there the night I killed that person?"

"A fluke."

"Oh.. I though, maybe... ah, nevermind." Naruto wanted to open the door, but his Mentor grabbed him and turned him around, pressing his back against the door and pinning his wrists against it with his hands.

"You thought what?"

"I thought.. that you might, you know.. know more about.. about my past."

"I do."

"You- you do?!"

"Naruto, I am your Mentor."

"So? Normally Mentors don't kno-"

"I read through your files."

"My files? You've got my files?"

"I really don't like repeating myself."

"Well yeah, but still..."

"If you mean your family, I do know more about them."

The blonde's bright blue eyes flickered and he stared at his Mentor intently. In that moment, he looked more like a vampire than Kakashi had ever seen him. Everything happened so quickly; at one moment, the teen's hand was on the teacher's chest and the next Kakashi was on the ground, looking up at the Trueblood's face.

"Who were they?" he growled.

"They made me promise not to tell you."

"They don't care, now tell me!"

"Really? You wish to soil their names by ignoring their dying wish?"

"They...They're dead?"

Kakashi couldn't understand this; the boy's voice was hopeful. It wasn't sad or grim or anything in that genre at all. He seemed more pleased than someone would when they found out their long-lost parents are alive.

"Are they?!"

"Yes."

The blonde released him and sat back, covering his right eye with his hand and clutching his hair with the same hand. He was laughing.

"You're happy."

"I am! They didn't abandon me!" There was a broad smile on the vampire's dark lips.

"They didn't."

"So how did they die?"

"I can't tell you."

"TELL ME."

"I can't tell you, Uzumaki."

"You know! You know why my last name is Uzumaki, you know who my parents were, you know why I'm here! You know why they're dead! You're the one who knows and you never told me shit! I've been looking for these answers for a fuckload of time and you've had them all along!"

"I have. And I cannot tell you. Because it would crush you."

"Why the fuck would it?! What happened to them?! Tell me, Kakashi!"

The blonde had his balled fists clutched tightly around Kakashi's black top and the silverhaired vampire shoved the blonde off of himself and switched positions with him, before snarling, "Kakashi-sama."

Naruto's bright blues turned to dull greys and he slid out from underneath his Mentor's grasp. It was like this in his life. He was constantly bound by rules. Rules nobody held themselves to, but he did. He did, because he wasn't as good as all the rest. It was like they needed to tame him. Like he was a ravaging beast.

It was almost like Kakashi could sense his despair, cos he could suddenly smell the scent of his Mentor's blood extremely close to his face and saw the other Vampire's wrist, stretched out to him. It was hard, extremely hard, but he knew it would hurt more if he denied Kakashi's blood just like Kakashi had denied him the information. So he just stood up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not claim all of Naruto's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except my other character, they're mine.**

 **a person 56: Thank you for review and enjoy the show!**

"Here. Don't lose it, you idiot."

Naruto took the plastified pass Sasuke had just given him so he could get into the Uchiha District and gazed down at it. "I can't believe I'm stuck here for six weeks."

"Just get out as fast as you can. Maybe you'll get a week or so to visit Hiroshima."

"I'll try." There was clear hopelessness in Naruto's voice, though, and the gang could tell he was really upset over the fact that they were all going to spend time with their families while he was stuck in this big academy.

"Naruto," Sakura sweetly said, handing him a little box, "I bought you this so you wouldn't feel alone."

Naruto opened the box, to find a little medal. He opened it and saw a picture of the whole gang, one half on the left side and one half on the right. Half of his body was on the left and half was on the right, cos the picture was torn in two so it could fit.

"Thanks, Sakura!"

He was much happier now and when everyone left in seperate cars with seperate parents who came to collect them and ask them about their grades and classes and teachers and friends and rooms and all that, he just smiled and watched them all go. One by one, they left him there.

Sasuke was the last to go, since Itachi still had to gather some things in his classroom. When he came out and unlocked the door to their limo, Sasuke grinned at Naruto as a last goodbye and Naruto punched his shoulder playfully.

"Don't kill yourself," Sasuke said.

"Don't kill your brother," Naruto returned.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

"Just Itachi now."

And Naruto watched as his last and best friend left as well. The black limo that rolled down the rocky road made little noise and he had to pin his ears on the sound to get it clear.

"Naru-kun?"

Naruto turned around, shocked. "You-you're still here?"

"Yes. I've got a little appartment, but this academy is much cosier and warmer, don't you think?" Yamato asked.

"I wouldn't know.."

"Come. Let's go inside, it's cold out here."

"It's so weird. We call it Summer Vacation, but it's actually Winter."

"Cos you're vampires. The humans call it the Christmas Holidays. You guys call it Summer Vacation cos you can go out during the day most of the time."

"I won't be.."

"N'aw, come on, cheer up. If you keep it up the whole time, I'll let you drink my blood on the last day."

"I'm sure I won't be missing out on anything if I don't."

"But I'm sure you're shaking to know what it tastes like."

"Nah."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"No, it doesn't."

"What's up? You're all gloomy."

"Am I..?"

"Yup. Oh, I know! You miss your buddies!"

"Buddies?"

"Yeah, your friends!"

"Right."

"Well come on in, then! I'm sure you'll be happy to hear you're not the only one who's left here."

"Who else is?"

"Well, Kakashi-senpai is still here cos he's got to help with teaching the ones who stay here, and Sora-kun is here, too!"

"THAT BASTARD?!"

"Huh?"

"I SWEAR IF THERE'S ONE THING I COULD WIPE OFF THIS EARTH TO NEVER RETURN, IT WOULD BE HIM! No, I did NOT say the problem of our ozone layer, or nuclear energy or the filth in our air! I said HIM!"

"Alright, alright, so you don't like him."

"I think it's a little more than that!"

"Well, I think you should lay more eggs in your basket. Try to accept him for who he is."

"Didn't you see him?! He's like my opposite! He can't even last five minutes without insulting somebody! How can you ask of me to accept him?!"

"Well, if you try, I'm sure it'll get you bonus points or something like that."

"Bonus points? Sorry, Yamato-taichou, but it doesn't work that way around here."

"But I'm sure you'll get rewarded for it in some way."

"Karma-lover much?"

"Well, I do believe in new chances and trying your best to accept something you'd rather not."

"That's right... you... you used to be human for a while, isn't that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"So... It didn't work out, did it?"

"Nope."

"Kakashi-sama said some freaky dude did it to you during some experiment. Who was it?"

"Naru-kun, you shouldn't worry about things you needn't worry about!" Yamato replied, smiling brightly. "Why don't you focus on getting good grades during the vacation for now?"

"Yamato-taichou.." Naruto muttered as his second Mentor started walking away.

The brunette turned around. "Hm?"

"You..I.. I'm looking forward to tasting your blood at the end of the chrismas holidays."

Yamato smiled, but didn't say anything as Naruto quickly walked by him and made his way into the academy as fast as he could, so as to hide away further suspicion of his kindness. He didn't want Yamato to know he felt bad for him. He didn't want him to know, because he also understood that vampires usually don't like it when people feel bad for them about anything.

Once upstairs in the Men's Dorm, Naruto stood as still as a board, almost as though he were paralyzed. There was a girl.. in the vampire's West Wing... A human girl. Standing at his bed. It took a while before he noticed, but he then saw the two bitemarks in her neck and realized they were his.

-R-

"So, Sora, you are aware that you are not allowed to bite a human, not even outside the academy walls, once you sign this contract? If you do, we will punish you severely, and do not even hesitate to believe it will be fysically and mentally painful. You will go through excruitiating madness and you will lose all hope of getting a degree or studying another subject. Which means you will probably get nowhere in life. However, when the school-days are over, you are allowed to do as you please, but be aware that the police will capture you if you try anything stupid. We are to remind you that there are banquets in certain districts of Japan as well. Furthermore, if you hadn't noticed yet, we sell plasma-packs in the school and every vampire student receives three boxes of blood-pills for free at the start of the semester. You can buy more at the Front-Desk. Any questions?"

"Can I buy any real blood anywhere?"

"You can buy vampire blood."

"I heard Uzumaki Naruto is filling plasma packs. Can I buy his blood?"

"...You can."

"That's all, thank you."

"Alright, sign here. And here. Now here. And finally; here. You are free to settle into your dorm in the West Wing. Oh, and, let it be clear that you are not allowed to go the East Wing and you are not allowed to visit the Human Corridors, either."

"Yes, m'am."

"Very well, then."

Sora quickly bowed and thumped his fist on his chest, waiting for Tsunade's headnod so he could leave. He slowly shut the door behind himself when she did, and headed straight for the lab in the underground, bills and coins hot and ready in his pocket.

-R-

"Yes?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." the brunette human said, voice soft, yet thorough. She turned around and Naruto could see her one eye was covered behind an eye-patch. "You..cursed me."

"Huh?"

"I can not live like this."

"What are you talking about?!"

-R-

"Kakashi-senpai, are these really his tests?"

"They are."

"Really? He's rather dumb, isn't he?"

"Rather? I think that's a very nice way to say it."

"Hahaha! Senpai sure isn't nice to Naruto-kun, is he?"

"Ah, so you're the one who put him on the line of thought."

"Excuse me?"

"He came to me the other day, telling me you were nicer to him than I am."

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with that. But if he said it, it must be the truth. And that's pretty cool, since I don't know him as long as you do."

"You're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"I sure am!"

"Hm." Kakashi lightly smirked behind his mask. "Here, mister niceguy." He handed Yamato another stack of failed Math-tests. "I'm sure your lovely charge shall please you again."

"Aaaagh!" Yamato groaned.

-R-

"You cursed me the day you put those fangs into my skin."

"What're you going on about? Did I hurt you?"

She slowly reached up to pull the eyepatch off. Naruto stepped back in horror and pure shock. The white of her right eye was a greyish black and the iris was silver. Inside of the silver lining was a darker black which indicated the pupil.

"What-what is that?"

"You failed to turn me into a vampire. Now I am cursed."

"That isn't supposed to happen! What's wrong with your eye?!"

"It improved. Yet it is causing me a huge strain on my body. I can see what you see, but I do not have the power and strength inside of me, the power a human has, to control it. You must turn me into a vampire."

Naruto was actually amazed by the way she stayed so calm and explained things to him without getting hysterical. She wasn't crying and she wasn't hitting him with this new power of hers. She was just standing there, talking like a normal...human being.

"I'll help you. I'll do anything I can. Please, I didn't mean to do that to you!"

"Don't talk like that. You were different the day you bit me."

"I was different, because-"

"Because my blood intimidated you. So what now? You don't want my blood anymore?"

"No, that's not it, I just-"

"Then turn me into a vampire. Take my blood into your body and give me yours."

"Shouldn't we go to Tsunade-sama first?"

"You'll get expelled if we do."

"But I'll get expelled if I turn you into a vampire, as well!"

"She doesn't have to find out." Suddenly, her voice was hollow and gasping. "Please!" she cried, clinging to his body. "Please, just end the pain!"

Naruto couldn't stand the guilt anymore and bent over with her in his arms. He gently pulled some strands of hair out of her face and used his healing powers to ease her mind. Slowly, he dragged the soft parts of his fangs over her skin and smiled as she did, baring his teeth and letting her wait in anticipation, before fluttering his lips and going straight for her throat.

-R-

"Senpaaaai," Yamato groaned, stretching out and cracked his back. "Let's take a break! His stupidity is tiring me out!"

"Alright. Very well."

"You know, I've always wanted to see the whole building!"

"Then see it tomorrow. You've got six weeks to go sight-seeing as much as you want."

"But I want to see it noooow."

"How old are you? Three?"

"Just show me around, I swear I'll teach him Geography and Ethics like no teacher can!"

"Fine. If you can bring his grade up five points, I'll show you around."

"Five?!"

"Make it six."

"SIX?"

"You wanna go seven?"

"No, no.. six is good."

"Let's go then."

-R-

Satisfied and whistling, Sora walked through the underground with a plasma-pack underneath his arm. He was saving it to see the look on Naruto's face when he realized he was drinking his blood through a tube as though it were a cocktail with a straw. He decided he would make the desired "aahhh" sound as he finished it and grinned mischievously as he saw Naruto going crazy inside his head.

-R-

"This is the West Wing. That's where the vampire guys stay."

"Naruto stays here, too?"

"Yes."

"Which room number?"

"Two twenty-eight."

"Senpai, how is it you know the number so well? Do you visit him often?" Yamato was trying to make the silverhaired vampire blush, or at least react, but he just shook his head.

"No, not at all, actually."

"Do you think he's inside?"

"Perhaps."

"Let's go in!" Yamato chimed.

Kakashi sighed and covered his eye in shame. "You really are weird."

-R-

Sora was on his way outside when he was suddenly stopped by a boy with reddish brown hair and sparkling dark green eyes. He thought it was a vampire, but the boy eyed the plasma pack and then seemed somewhat disgusted, so he figured he wasn't. The boy stopped in front of him and handed him an envelope.

"I was to give you this," he said, before walking away again.

-R-

Naruto's teeth were just a fraction of a milimeter away from the girl's beautiful, smooth, pale neck, when he suddenly felt an extremely painful impact on his chest and he smacked against the wall on the other side of the room. He opened his eyes to find Kakashi still in the stance he was when he'd flung him across the room, and Yamato at the girl's side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I told you..." the silverhaired vampire spoke up, straightening himself again, "that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, if you ever bit another human being. Those words were not truthful enough for you? Did you not believe me?"

"She needed my help," Naruto replied, words bitter and venomous, almost as though he was actually disappointed that he couldn't turn her into a vampire.

"Your help? So this isn't about you and your oh-so-unquenchable hunger, then?"

"No, it isn't. It's about her and her curse. The curse I gave her. Take a look at her eye, if you don't believe me."

"Kakashi-senpai, it's true. Though I wouldn't call it a curse. She's one of the ones who turn themselves into vampires when they are bitten and are too weak to remain human."

"Then do it," Kakashi replied.

"No!" Naruto growled, making his way over to her, "you can not! I must do this!"

But his first Mentor already had his forearm against his throat and he was smacked right back against the wall. "What, you think it's fun to turn humans into vampires? Is that it?"

"No." Naruto didn't want to admit that he wanted to know what it felt like, and that he wanted to know if he would bond with this girl or not. He, himself, had never been turned into a vampire, for he is a pureblood. But this girl... Perhaps he could feel what she felt when his blood coursed through her veins.

"Come," Kakashi ordered, tightly wrapping his fingers around his charges upper arm and dragging him out of the room against the blonde's will.

"No!" the girl shrieked. "Let him! I need the one that marked me!"

"You don't need anything of the sort. Don't talk about things you don't even understand. Yamato can turn you into a vampire just as well. If that life seems more glamorous to you, then, by all means, turn into one of us, so you can suffer the same pain we do. Grow to live to a certain age and then seize to live a normal life, just so you can go through eternity with a pack of monsters. If that is what you want, then allow Yamato to assist you."

"I do not want this... but I must. I cannot live like this!"

"You sure as hell can, you're just too ashamed to show your friends that eye. If it's the fucking eye you're worried about, then I'm sure Yamato can heal it for you. And if it's the bond you worry about, you and Naruto don't have it yet. You can go on with your normal, human life. You don't need to do this at all."

"I want this," she replied.

Kakashi sighed. "Then go right ahead. Uzumaki," he inquired his head to the door and pulled the blonde along again.

Once the older vampire shut the door behind himself, Naruto jerked himself away from his Mentor and glared at him. "Why?" he demanded.

"Becoming a vampire is not a pretty thing. You don't want to see it."

"How would you know? She was supposed to be changed by me!"

"You sound like an infant. Grow up, Uzumaki. And learn to respect your Mentor's demands."

"If I am to grow up, then I must learn how to turn a human into a vampire."

"No, you mustn't. This is not some basic skill you need to learn."

"Then at least I should help her in some way. Or jus! It's my fault she's in this situation, after all."

"Yamato will take care of it."

"But what if something happens? What if something goes wrong?"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "this is not something you want to see."

"How would you know?!"

"I know. That's enough."

"You can't possibly know what I want and don't want to see. Oh and, by the way, I want to see this."

"Well, you know what they say; curiosity killed the rat."

"Isn't it the cat?"

"It certainly is. I just figured the rat suited you more. Now get moving, Uzumaki. It's about time you went to Math."

"Kakashi-sama..."

"Hm?"

"You called be 'Naruto', before."

Naruto was already walking away when Kakashi was making up some kind of excuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not claim all of Naruto's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except my other character, they're mine.**

 **Note: Sorry if I'm delaying the story. And it might happen again, who knows. I still cannot divide the time between my story and the task on my campus so please understand.**

 **Anyway enjoy enjoy the show~**

The school was dark these days, except for a couple of classrooms which were still in use of other students who had to stay here during the winter. Most of the students were human and therefore not friends of Naruto's.

A little girl with pale lavender eyes and straight, medium-length brown hair, walked by Naruto, accompanied by another girl, with bright ginger hair in two high pigtails and common black eyes. Naruto could tell the second girl wasn't a vampire, but the first one was.

It was proof that this school really served its purpose with the younger students. Humans and vampires lived together, went to class together, ate their meals together, studied together, laughed together, cried together... it was almost like all this was done for the vampires, so they could get a new chance at life, so they could be with the humans as though they were one of them. But in reality, it was all for the humans, because even though they didn't know who was a vampire and who wasn't, they too, could tell it was safe here. And once they trusted the vamps, those vampires wanted to please the humans and prove them that their trust was right and perfectly sane by not harming them.

Naruto didn't like this idea, though, since he knew very well that the vampires were stronger than the humans and that they could easily rule over them.

"Dirty beasts, they call us," he muttered to himself, "well, they're worse, since they're trying to play the role of 'innocent, fragile, harmless beings', while labeling us and setting us apart, like we're the evil ones."

"Naruto."

The blonde turned his head around to face a teen with reddish cocoa hair and spruce green eyes. He'd never seen this boy around before and hadn't a clue who he was.

"That's your name, right?" the boy asked.

His teeth weren't so sharp and he didn't have any fangs. Naruto couldn't detect any other signs of vampirism. If he had any hunger at all, the other teen sure did a heck of a good job consealing it.

"Yeah." Naruto looked the boy up and down. He was also wearing the school uniform, only with the tie. Naruto had tossed the tie out the window at the beginning of the school-year, well aware of the fact that he would just screw it up and make a huge fool of himself.

"I'm supposed to be your student or something."

"Huh?! No, I think you made a mistake. I think you're looking for Naruko. She's a Math teacher, I think."

"No, they specifically told me "NaruTo". You're kind of young to be a teacher, aren't you?"

"Who's this 'they' you were talking about?" Naruto easily changed subjects.

"The head of the school; Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, yes. She made a mistake. No worries, she does that often enough."

Suddenly, the boy burst out into hysterical laughter. Naruto pulled his eyebrows together questionably. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," the boy whiped away a tear of joy, "my joke went a little too far. I knew you were a vampire and I couldn't resist."

Naruto just stared at the boy for a while, before clearing his throat and trying to get the picture straight.

"Dude, who are you?" he asked.

"Ah-sorry! My name's Korugo Mitaku, but you can just call me Miku. You're Uzumaki, right?"

"Yeah. So, if you know I'm a vampire, why are you hanging out with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'hanging out', more standing around with the first friendly face I see here."

"Wait-you're new?"

"Huh? No, no, I mean, you don't look as sour and depressed as everyone else; just a little ticked off."

"Right... so you aren't afraid of vampires?"

"No. Why should I be? If I were, I wouldn't have come to this school."

"Well, the school's got a prestiguous name for the department of medical care. I figure loads of people come here for that."

"Well, yeah, that too. I'm studying to become a surgeon."

"Lovely."

"Something the matter?"

"Hm? No, nothing. Anyway, we should get going. Dutch first, right?"

"Oh, that's right... we've all got the same schedule."

"We do, cos we're the same age. The younger or older ones have a different schedule."

"So... okay, I don't wanna be all up in your face about it, but the chicks dig it and they say that's how they see who's a vampire and who isn't, so... is it true vampires are... you know, better looking?"

Naruto turned his head to face Mitaku and answered with a simple, "yes".

Miku smiled.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, interested and kind of afraid that this person would ask him to turn him into a vampire just to look better. Cos this boy definitely didn't need it.

"Well, the girls keep asking me if I'm a vampire." Miku's grin broadened.

"Maybe cos you always look hungry?"

"Hungry? Do I? I suppose I am."

"Well, lunch is in two more periods, can you still you hunger 'till then?"

"Hm... Don't cry before you try, I guess."

"What's that?"

"A saying, I made it up myself."

"I hate it."

Instead of stopping and leaving the blonde alone, he laughed and headed to Dutch class with him. "Great," he muttered, "Dutch. Urgh! The only thing I know how to say is, 'hello, my name's Miku'."

"It's a start," Naruto sighed, stretching as they entered the too-big classroom for just eight people.

"Get to your seat, you're late!" Ebisu-sensei demanded.

-R-

After Dutch, they headed straight for Geography. Naruto took a seat in the back somewhere, afraid that Yamato might see him and burst out into jovial hyperactivity.

But when the lesson started, the brownhaired teacher just gave the course exactly according to the book, never once looking at him.

Naruto followed the movement of his Mentor's hand on the black-board with his eyes and was surprised by how neat and clear Yamato's handwriting was. It was nice and straight, in opposition to the lazy slant handwriting of most of the other teachers, who had already given up on such details. Then again, Yamato was new. Naruto was sure the man would give this up in just two months.

It was in the last five minutes of class that he had gotten tired of being ignored. He listened well to what his Mentor asked the class and made sure his hand was the first to shoot upwards in the air and waved it a little to catch Yamato's attention. The man only went ahead and allowed Satori to answer, though.

When Satori answered wrong, he furiously shook his hand to grab his teacher's attention. What was wrong with Yamato, anyway? He wasn't bouncy or pouty or overly happy at all! Instead he was a serious kind of content.

"Yamato-taichou," he said, grabbing the attention of his Mentor's dark brown eyes, "it's in Cuba."

When Yamato was silent and gazed at him with strict politeness and a bit of irritation and frustration, Naruto sunk back in his chair and mumbled, "Matanzas, I mean... It's in Cuba.."

"I know, Naruto-kun. Raise your hand and wait for my permission before you answer next time." Yamato's voice was so calm and warm that it actually made the blonde feel out of place.

Naruto's heart clenched at what he'd said and he felt like a kicked puppy. Fuck him, he thought, angry over his emotions. If any other teacher would've said it, he would've just shrugged it off or quickly apologized before resuming his previous occupation. But now, for some reason, he felt like crap. He didn't even feel this way when Kakashi scolded or lectured him. He felt like he disappointed himself, like he was unable to just be like everyone else and that that was the worst thing in the world.

The lunchbell sounded like a madman through the halls and while Yamato was still standing at Ari's desk, helping her out with something as he smiled, Naruto's grief switched to anger and, since he was the last one to leave the class (besides Ari), he smacked the door shut behind himself just gently enough for the glass in its window and the creaks in the side of it not to shatter.

"Woa, let's control our vampire strength, yeah?" Miku asked, chuckling.

"Shut up."

"So, lunch, right?"

"You go ahead. I've got something to take care of."

Surprisingly, Mitaku didn't say anything and just shrugged, saying, "See you later, then!" before leaving, not asking a single thing.

Naruto headed straight for the vampire lounge, searching for the crowd of vamps that usually packed up the whole room, making it hard as hell to squeeze yourself in. Now, though, all he saw was an empty room. He went to sit on one of the sofas that formed a square together with three other sofa's; the spot where he and the gang always used to sit. Now he was alone, though. Nobody to keep him company, or tease him about his liking for female blood, before Sakura hands him her wrist. He could see them all clearly before his eyes, but when he blinked, it was just him, the leather sofa's, the pale red walls, the elegant windows and..-

"Yamato-tacihou?!" Naruto's stomach flipped and he felt his earlier anger bottling up again. Why he felt sad or angry in the first place again, he'd already forgotten, but it was certain he was furious over what his Mentor had made him feel.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Yamato leisurely sunk down in the leater sofa beside him. Like he was totally unaware of the blonde's radiating anger. No... that was disgust.

He placed a hand on Naruto's head and smiled lightly as he asked, "So... would you tell me what's upsetting you so badly?" as he looked deeply in the blonde's sapphire eyes with his deep brown pools of orbs and Naruto remembered what his second Mentor's gift was before shoving his hand off his head, pissed as hell.

"Nothing's bothering me, sir."

"Don't lie... it hurts when you're hurt. So please don't lie."

Naruto felt like he was the one kicking the puppy and tried to remember what he had been so upset about. When he looked at the older vampire's slightly furrowed eyebrows and conerned-looking eyes, he reawakened a previous emotion and the anger bubbled up again.

"Don't pretend like it hurts or it bothers you at all! I don't believe your phony crap. You're nothing but a fake, Yamato-sama."

He was sure that the -sama hit the spot, but Yamato merely smiled and said, "Do you want me to prove to you I'm not a fake?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but Yamato used the old, "silence means yes"-rule and crossed his arms before studying the blonde's face and concentrating for a while.

"You're upset."

Naruto wanted to say, "Wow, not shit Sherlock," but his Mentor continued before he could get a word out.

"You're angry cos I let that other kid answer instead of you. But that's only cos I wanted them to know I didn't favor you. You're upset because I lectured you, and you thought I was the only one who would never do that, because I wasn't as serious as all of them. You're let-down because you were proven wrong and at times, I can be serious. Like right now, when I'm busy with something very important to me. I know more about you than you think, Naruto. I don't have to use my gift, even; I can see it on your face. But that's just the bond, I guess. For instance; I can tell that, despite the way you always laugh and act unbothered, you're constantly lonely, even when you're surrounded by all your friends. And when they leave, you really feel terrible. I also know that you've seen more of the bad things in this world than any of your friends have seen combined. You feel isolated and different, because you're not the same as them, nor are you human. You're a very rare type of vampire and you haven't even got Pureblood parents to go to for blood or reassurance. And I can tell that despite all this, you're still extremely grateful and happy to have people like Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-senpai and Sakura-san. And I am happy for you that you found them in your life. Because I'm your Mentor, You're my charge, and your happiness is my happiness, whether we want it to be or not."

Naruto was silent as he gazed at his brunette Mentor and dropped his gaze to the ground again. It was annoying, to actually have to listen to what was going on in your head. Worse than just feeling it.

Yamato grinned and put his hand back on his charge's head before pulling the blonde toward him and running the back of his index finger over the tiny holes in Naruto's neck.

"It isn't fair..." he sighed nonchallantly, pulling back a little to look Naruto in the eye, "sharing you with Kakashi-senpai."

The younger vampire pushed himself away from his Mentor. "I'm not a carton of juice," he said, "you guys can't keep poking your own straws into me and drink from me whenever it suits you."

"Isn't that precisely what you're doing with those human girls?"

"It was one screw-up!"

"Not according to your files."

"You read my files?!"

"I'm your Mentor, Naruto, I'm supposed to."

"ACK! You, Kakashi-sama, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama! It's like my life is described on a sheet of paper!"

"Basically? Yeah."

"Aargh!"

"Aw, c'mon, Naruto-kun, cheer up. I hear you're trying your hardest again."

"Hardest? At what?"

"Pleasing those people and making a life for yourself."

"Pshaw," Naruto scoffed, getting up again.

"I saw you're getting along well with that Mitaku boy."

"I tolerate him."

"He's a human, you do know that?"

"Of course I do. But I'll get along with him until my friends are back."

"Friends? So you don't consider him a friend?"

"An ally, for now. Vampires and humans can't be friends."

"Then why are you in this school?"

"Because..." Naruto walked to the door, thinking of the right way to tell Yamato that he didn't have another option, or another way out, and that if it weren't for this creaking, old building, he'd be on the streets right now. He was thinking of a way to get through to Yamato in a sober way that, he didn't know what home was and that the bonds he'd made here are his first and he doesn't want to let go of them. That, despite his shining mentality and high hopesdreams-talk, he couldn't do shit without a degree and this was the only proper school that existed for vampires.

"This is the only place I've got."

-R-

Kakashi let out a breath as he placed his backpack on his desk and slid the zippers from side to side. He'd never wanted a briefcase; briefcases made him feel old. And despite the fact that he couldn't get older than whichever age was picked out for him, getting old kind of frightened him. He still hasn't reached his maximum age and if he had to admit, he's kind of worried his maximum age just might be over fifty. And to forever be eighty wasn't his dream, either.

He just hoped he would hit his maximum age before he hit his thirties.

Yawning, he dug through his backpack and placed the necessary things he'd need for today's class on his desk. As he did so, he came across the extra tin of blood pills he'd bought for Naruto earlier and just stared at its cover for a while. In little white letters, so tiny you could barely read them unless you were a vampire, the bottom of the lid was printed with the words; 'Purebloods'.

He thought back at what he'd told him about his family the other day and immediately regretted even bringing up the topic. He shouldn't have done what he did. He shouldn't have given away even the slightest of information. He sat back in his leather office chair and lightly spun it from left to right for a bit, then stopped and faced a spot in the back of the classroom and stared at the little red smidge on the wall.

 _Everything. Everything was coated in red. The walls, the streets, the bodies laying on the floor... everything._

 _Kakashi sped through the streets as fast as his vampire legs could carry him and once again he reminded himself to tell Minato he was an idiot for never striking the council back. There had been debates about who were the ones who went out in the middle of the night and killed innocent people and drunk from their blood, and the Uchihas, being the main police force, had taken it upon them to uncover the mystery. And yet, they had all their bets placed on the Namikaze family._

 _Minato himself, had never assaulted them for accusing him and his grand family of this crime. He had never harmed them or killed them for insulting a Pureblood family like that. It was just something you didn't do. The Purebloods could get you thrown into jail. Nobody could ever lay a finger on the Purebloods. The Purebloods were holy. Without Purebloods, the Halfbloods would've never existed. Let alone the Fullbloods._

 _And now look what happened. An all-out vampire war had sprung from something so tiny and Minato still didn't strike back. He just sent out the royal guardians to protect his family, but everyone knew the Purebloods were stronger than all guardians combined. Kakashi still couldn't understand why his Mentor didn't do anything._


End file.
